Betrayal Has Come Again
by xMoonlightDarknessx
Summary: Yuki never expected it to happen. He didn't want to believe that the person who vowed to protect him and stay by his side, would end up being the very person to betray him in the end. Being held captive under Reiga/Kanata, Yuki is trapped and has to face the reality that two of the most important people in his life are now his enemies. [There will be some Luze x Kanata moments]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! :D So I decided to try and write another Uraboku fanfic. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was painful. The thorns had already pierced into the skin on Yuki's wrists. Blood was trickling down his arms and staining his white shirt. He had been thrown away into a dark and cold room, tied up, and left alone. Everything that had happened that led up to this moment were things Yuki still couldn't believe. How did it happen? Why couldn't he see it before? Why was he always getting hurt?

Why did the man who said he would never betray him…betray him in the end?

Tears were starting to form in his eyes again. He kept replaying the events over and over in his mind. Every time he did, his heart ached and cried out to him to stop. The damage was done; there was nothing he could do about it. He was God's Light, the person who took others out of the darkness, the person who brighten up other's lives and endured other's pain to see them smile. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to be strong. The awful truth didn't allow him.

"Why Luka…?" he whispered, "Why…?"

XXX

"I didn't think you'd have it in you…brother."

Luze eyed his brother from across the room. He never thought that he'd see Luka wearing the same uniform as him and standing before Reiga, not as an enemy, but as a loyal fighter. After so many lifetimes of suffering, Luka had finally come to the realization that he couldn't escape the fate he was born into. That he couldn't have a happy ending with the human girl he fell in love with. That his place was here, fighting under Reiga to please the Demon King once again.

"I did what I was told," Luka said with a monotone voice.

"Even if it meant betraying the person you fell in love with?" Luze was still not completely trusting of his brother's actions. How could he easily backstab the one person he promised to protect? It didn't make any sense to him. Luka kept his eyes stern. He was expressionless and cold, like he used to be before he met Yuki. He was once again the man Luze had once looked up to and envied.

"I simply grew tired of waiting. My chain to the Demon King was never broken. So I decided it was time to stop straying away from my duties."

"Well said Zess. With you on our side, it'll be easier to defeat Takashiro and over throw the human race. The light of God will be eliminated. There will be no hope for those disgusting creatures."

"What about the Zweilts? Sooner or later, they will find God's light." Luze wasn't too worried about an attack, but as a demon under Reiga's wing, he wanted to make sure that Reiga had a plan for everything that would inevitably happen.

"It'll be harder for them to rescue the person most dear to them. With the two of you, Cadenza, and Elegy, they're going to wait and think of a strategy before they decide to find us and attack."

"If that's how it is, then you plan to keep God's light alive until the bitter end? Wouldn't it be better to kill him now and kill the Zweilts later?" Luze asked his master.

Reiga kept his cold eyes on his follower. "It would please the Demon King more if the Zweilts and Takashiro saw their most beloved killed right before their eyes. That's what I plan to do and that's what will be done."

"Yes, Reiga-sama."

Luze looked back at Luka who remained silent. There was a lot of tension between the two of them. It would take all of Luze's willpower to make a truce and move forward. In order to please the Demon King and no longer be an outcast, he had to do all he could to win this final battle.

At that moment Reiga stood up from his seat which caught Luze's attention. "I'll be returning to my room. We'll continue this conversation tomorrow with Cadenza and Elegy present. Luze, take Yuki something to eat. Since we want him alive, he's going to have to eat."

"Yes Reiga-sama, but why don't you let Luka do it instead? Wouldn't it pour more salt into his wounds if he sees the person who betrayed him over and over again?"

In truth, Luze didn't want to face God's light, not yet. In time, he would look the human in the eyes and torment him for stealing Luka away. Reiga contemplated the suggestion for a moment, before he reached a decision. "I like the idea, but I'd like the two of you to go. It'll show him that blood is thicker then anything else in this world."

"Understood," Luka responded unfazed. Reiga couldn't help but feel intrigued by Luka's change of heart. It was just as he had once told Yuki, people betray people, where in the end, even the person you trust the most, will become your worst enemy.

XXX

"We need to hurry and save Yuki now! The longer we wait, the more Yuki could suffer!" Hotsuma yelled to the top of his lungs. The Zweilts were still injured from the unexpected attack Reiga had planned. But it wasn't the attack or Yuki being taken away that had boiled Hotsuma's blood. It was Luka's betrayal. How could he do that to the person he claimed to love?

Toko wiped away her tears with her bandaged hand. "Takashiro-sama said we can't do anything right now. With Luka on their side, we're going to have to recover and think of a plan to save Yuki and defeat Reiga."

"We've gone against them before! It doesn't matter if they have Luka, we'll still fight and win! We need to convince Takashiro to let us find them!" Hotsuma didn't want to give up so easily. It was just like the time Shusei was taken and Takashiro forbid them from going to save him. If it wasn't for Yuki, they wouldn't have been able to save the Zweilt. Hotsuma didn't want to go through it again, he refused.

Sairi looked over at Hotsuma while his bandaged head rested on Ria's lap. "It's useless. If we go like this, we'll be killed in a matter of seconds. Do you honestly think Yuki would want us to do that?"

"Sairi's right, we have to listen to Takashiro and stay put," Shusei chimed in. He looked at his partner. "I know it hurts Hotsuma. We all feel hopeless and want nothing more then to have Yuki here with us, but it's impossible right now."

The room fell silent as all the Zweilts thought about their situation. It wasn't going to be easy. They thought about Yuki and how he must be somewhere, locked away, crying over what Luka had done to him. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair for someone as kind and warm hearted as Yuki to suffer so much. Why did it have to be that way?

Why?

XXX

The hours had gone by rather slowly which made the pain on Yuki's wrists and in Yuki's heart worsen. He felt cold and couldn't help but shiver in the dim room. The only thing Yuki could see was the moon outside the barred window high up on the wall. He kept thinking about the Zweilts and hoping that they were all okay along with Takashiro. He also thought about Luka and how the Opast had acted strange the day before Reiga's attack. It was clear to Yuki that Luka had acted strange because he knew what was going to happen in the upcoming hours.

Yuki had cried his tears. He had lost Kanata and Luka, two important people that he had come to love and admire. They were now his enemies who wanted to kill him. It made Yuki want to scream out and ask them why it had to turn out that way. He wanted to know if there was something he could do to stop the fighting once and for all and live a life of peace surrounded by the people he loves.

Perhaps it was just a dream that would never come true. God's Light had to always feel pain. There was no escape from it. Yuki closed his eyes and tried to imagine a different life. One where he walked freely with the Zweilts, went to University with Kanata, and drove around the city with Luka. That was all he wanted, but would probably never have.

The lock to the door was starting to unlock. Yuki quickly opened his eyes and looked towards it. Once the door opened, Luze entered along with Luka who was holding a tray of food and a glass of water. Their cold eyes made Yuki feel powerless. If only he could run away and hide. He didn't want to be reminded of what Luka had done, it hurt too much.

"Reiga-sama told us to bring you food. So eat all of it," Luze said as he made his way over to Yuki. "We can't untie you, so Luka will feed you, understood?"

Yuki moved his gaze onto Luka. He couldn't see anything past those silver eyes, something that would tell Yuki that it wasn't real, that he really didn't betray him. It surprised Yuki when Luze grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him. The resemblance the brothers had to one another was unbelievable.

"If it were me, I would have you killed right now, but Reiga-sama has something different planned before you die. Consider yourself lucky."

Yuki didn't feel lucky. He thought that death wouldn't seem like a bad thing after continuously being hurt. He was starting to think that way again. When he wondered why he was born and what his purpose was for living. It scared him, knowing that he had fallen to those thoughts and desires again. Even God's Light could become weak to the clutches of darkness.

Luze let go of Yuki and backed away. "I'll be waiting outside. I can't stand being in front of this human. Hurry and feed him Luka." With one last glare, Luze turned around and left the room. Luka and Yuki were now alone with their eyes in contact with each other's. Luka slowly walked up to Yuki and bent down.

"What would you like me to feed you first?"

"I don't feel like eating…"

"I can't leave here until you do."

"Will you force me if I don't?"

Luka kept silent while he looked at Yuki's pained expression. He slowly placed the tray down next to him and backed away a little. It wasn't something Yuki was expecting. He didn't understand what was going on. Luka bowed down to him with his eyes closed and a look of sadness on his face.

"Forgive me…"

Yuki's eyes went wide. Luka looked up at him and reached into his jacket. In his hand was the black cross Yuki had made for him. "In order to save you, I had to betray you. You might not understand now, but eventually you'll figure it out."

"But why…?"

"It's the cycle of life. People gain other people's trust in order to betray them in the end. It's okay if you hate me Yuki."

"I could never hate you…"

A small smile formed on Luka's lips. "That will be your downfall." Luka grabbed Yuki's chin, leaned in and without hesitation kissed Yuki. It was all too confusing. Yuki kept his eyes opened, wide in shock, as he felt the Opast's lips on his own. There was something familiar about it, something he didn't realize he yearned for, but why was Luka doing it? What was he thinking?

_There's something you're not telling me…Luka…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**O_O Well, I'm not really sure if that was good or bad, but I decided to write it any way. The idea just came to mind and I wanted to also include Luze and Kanata (I secretly think they would make an interesting couple). I love Yuki x Luka so I'm not trying to keep them apart xD but I wondered what it would be like if Luka betrayed Yuki o.o**

**Tell me what you think! Should I continue? Is it an interesting story/idea? ._. Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello :3 So here's the next chapter to this story! It's focused mainly on Kanata and Luze so I hope that's okay! :D I'll get back to Yuki and Luka in the next one!**

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kanata couldn't remember the last time he could sleep for an entire night. He would constantly think about the past and what the future would hold for him, which took a toll on his ability to sleep. He'd find himself looking out the window and wondering how Yuki was doing in his captivity. Had the younger boy eaten all the food given to him? Would he be able to get any sleep during the night? How would he look in the morning?

He simply couldn't stop his mind from thinking about Yuki. It was somewhat of a curse because it made him soft hearted. General Class Opasts and all the high rank demons wouldn't dare obey the commands of a necromancer that had a soft spot for God's light. They wouldn't take him seriously. He already had a hard time getting their obedience for being half human and half demon. If he showed them just how far he was willing to go to destroy God's light, then he would get the respect he rightfully deserved. The Demon King would make him invincible.

That's all he wanted to believe in and aim towards, but the memories wouldn't fade away. He'd reminisce on the times Yuki and him played at the orphanage with each other and the other kids. He remembered when he moved out and started university and how proud and sad Yuki was on that day. Those memories would bring an ache into his heart. He'd have second thoughts on hurting Yuki and feel the need to protect him from any harm like he did before.

_I need to stop this. Yuki's nothing to me. He's my enemy._

A knock was heard at the door. Kanata snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at it. "Come in." The door slowly opened as Luze stepped into the room with his typical stoic face. Kanata found the cold hearted Opast interesting since the first time he laid eyes on him. He was hungry for revenge and destruction. What he wanted more then anything was to show all the other demons that he was someone to fear. He wanted to remove the Bloody Cross brand off of him and live his life without feeling like an outcast. A story Reiga himself knew too well.

"God's light finished all the food you sent him. It took a while, but he eventually gave in."

"Good work. I'll make sure to pay him a visit in the morning," Kanata replied while he looked away from Luze and towards a blue rose that sat next to his bedside. Luze noticed his master's distraction and automatically knew what was going through his head.

"You should find something to help pull your thoughts away from God's light Reiga-sama. If you keep this up, you'll never be able to detach yourself from him."

"I know…As much as I want to move forward and play my role, I can't stop worrying about him. I'm going to have to kill him at some point, but I somehow refuse to wrap myself around that idea."

Luze gently closed the door behind him before he walked over to stand before his master. He slowly moved down onto his knees and looked up at Kanata. He saw that his master's eyes didn't have that coldness that they had earlier. "I'm willing to help you find a way to forget about God's light. Whatever you command or wish me to do I will not refuse. In a way, we're the same Reiga-sama and because of that, we have to stick together and obtain what we truly desire."

Kanata didn't say a word or flinch while he looked down at Luze. He took his gloved hand and placed it on Luze's cheek. His pale skin was flawless and smooth, like a porcelain doll that everyone admired. Kanata slowly moved his hand down to grab onto Luze's chin. He leaned down towards the opast, until his lips reached what they wanted to feel. Luze remained motionless while his master pressed his soft lips against his own. Kanata allowed the kiss to last for a few more seconds before he pulled away and looked into Luze's eyes.

"How far would you be willing to go in order to help me?"

"As far as you want me to go."

Kanata smirked at his response. A pure breed Opast was at his feet, willing to obey any orders that were given to him. Perhaps Luze was right. Kanata needed to get his mind off of Yuki, off of everything that put pressure on him and just submit to a little distraction. Kanata removed Luze's cap and then went to unbutton his jacket. Luze remained unfazed while his master removed his jacket and went to unbutton his white shirt. The special attention was something Luze appreciated. While the other duras looked down on him, Kanata saw him as a special treasure.

With his shirt now completely unbuttoned and exposing his upper body, Luze stood up so Kanata could do the same. The two men were the same height. They were handsome and well structured. Kanata took his gloved hand and slowly ran it down Luze's chest. He knew that there was a heart beating within Luze, but it didn't know the same love Kanata was able to feel because of Yuki. Luze's heart was ice cold and only wanted revenge and power.

Kanata began to lean in for another kiss. This time it was filled with a bit more passion. He wondered why, but he quickly brushed it away. He didn't want to have to think anymore, at least for the rest of the night. Luze was giving himself up so Kanata could do just that. With his lips still pressed against Luze, Kanata pushed away his worries for the young man who he used to see as his brother. Reiga needed to have complete control. He would find a way to erase all those feelings he once thought the world of.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So, how was that? :P Thanks for reading! ^_^ I'll update when I get the chance!**


	3. Chapter 3

Time seemed to stand still as Luka sat outside Yuki's door. He told Luze that he would stand guard just in case Yuki needed anything. In actuality, he wanted to remain close to Yuki. There was so much he needed to say, but he knew it wasn't the right time to reveal his true intentions. He had taken the opportunity to kiss Yuki, perhaps because he hoped that it would awaken his memories of what they used to be. All of it was torturing him deep down.

Luka heard someone approaching and looked up to see Elegy walking towards him. It had been a while since the last time he saw her. He knew they would cross paths, but he didn't want it to be so soon, not after having to face Yuki. Elegy gracefully made her way up to him and gave out a flirtatious smile.

"What are you doing here Zess-kun? Wouldn't you rather be resting in your room?"

"I decided to stand guard, in case God's light needs something."

"Hmm, I see. I wouldn't mind going in there and giving that human a friendly greeting."

Luka kept his composure, but inside he was daring her to try anything against his lover. He wouldn't hesitate to hurt her on the spot and make an excuse for it. Luka stood up from his spot and looked directly into Elegy's eyes.

"The only way you will be able to see him is if Reiga allows it."

"Ah, that is true. I can't disturb Reiga right now, it's too late. Oh well, there's always tomorrow. But Zess-kun, if I can't see God's light, I at least would want to spend some time with you." Elegy moved closer to Luka and wrapped her arms around his neck. Luka didn't flinch or show emotion as he looked down at her. "Since you're on our side again, I'd like to see if something could happen between us. I'd make you very happy."

"I'm not looking for a relationship Elegy. I told you once before, I don't love you."

"That's not very nice. How can you be so sure you can't fall in love with me if you don't even give me a chance?" Elegy leaned her face up while being tempted to kiss Luka's lips. Luka turned his head away and grabbed onto her arms.

"My choice to be here is to do as Reiga commands. I can work together with you, Luze and Cadenza, but that is all I will do."

Elegy leaned away with a hurt filled expression on her face. She didn't want to accept that she still couldn't have Luka even now that he betrayed the person he loved. How a human girl was able to catch the heart of an Opast was beyond her understanding. How could a plain and simple human girl outshine her, a beautiful and voluptuous General Class demon?

Before Elegy could say anything else, Cadenza approached them with a sly smirk on his face. "I see you finally decided to throw yourself at Zess, Elegy. Don't you ever get tired of being rejected?"

"Who told you to come and interrupt? This is between Zess-kun and me," Elegy replied in anger. Cadenza only laughed in response as he then turned to look at Luka.

"I still don't know whether I should trust you or not. You're a very powerful Opast, which I cannot deny. But I warn you, I will find out if you are in fact deceiving us with your betrayal to the Giou clan. If that happens, I'll make sure to kill you and God's light slowly and painfully."

Luka didn't show any sign of intimidation or anger. He just stood there with a stoic look on his face. Cadenza turned around and started to walk off. "You should go check on some of the duras Elegy. Reiga won't be happy if you brush off your duty so you can flirt with this Crosszeria."

Elegy glared at the back of Cadenza's head, but knew that he had a point. She looked back at Luka and placed her hand on the side of his face. "I hate to leave you, but I do have things to do before morning. We'll continue this conversation tomorrow, my Zess-kun." Elegy took her hand away, turned around and walked away. Luka watched her until she was completely out of sight and her presence was no longer felt.

He looked over at the closed door that stood between him and Yuki. He could hear Yuki's silent weeps which caused his heart to ache. He was the cause of Yuki's tears. Luka looked around and made sure no one was around before he gently sat back down and leaned his head against the door.

"Yuki…Please don't cry. Listening to you in pain causes me even more pain."

Inside the room Yuki was startled when he heard Luka's words. He still couldn't wrap his mind around Luka's actions and the reasons behind it. But through Luka's voice he could tell that the Opast was being honest with his feelings.

"I can't help but cry after someone very important to me did the unthinkable. You hurt my friends and me with your betrayal…Why can't you tell me why you did it?"

"It's not the right time to tell you. There's something within me that tells me this was the right thing to do. Through my betrayal I will end up saving you from Reiga's and the Demon King's wrath."

"That's what I don't understand. How are you saving me when I'm here locked up?"

"Betrayal works in two ways Yuki. You can betray to intentionally hurt someone, or to save someone from something. If it's the only way I could make sure you'd get out of this cycle of suffering, then it's what I decided to do."

"Luka…That kiss from before…Why did you kiss me?" It had been on his mind as much as Luka's betrayal. Something about the kiss made Yuki feel safe, as if it had happened many times before.

Luka didn't say anything for a while until he thought it through. "You and I…We were lovers in the past. That's why I kissed you. I wanted to see if it would awaken the memories you have of us."

_Lovers…_ That single word grabbed Yuki's attention the most. He couldn't believe that his relationship with Luka was that of lovers. He was trying his hardest to recall a memory, any memory of the two of them as lovers. Then he remembered the dream he had once of him and Luka in a bedroom. Luka had sat next to his side and leaned in to kiss him. At that time, the dream had scared Yuki, but now it made sense as to why Yuki felt special feelings for the Opast.

Luka sat outside the door, wondering if Yuki felt disgusted with the revelation. The silence that had fallen between them made Luka start to worry. Was Yuki going to hate him now that he knew the truth? Would it damage the relationship they worked hard to build? Luka wished everything could have been different for the both of them, but perhaps that's just the way things had to be.

The future as he knew it was unpredictable and frightening.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I finally got the chance to write for this story :D So I hope it was good enough for the wait. As always thanks for reading and reviews are always welcomed!**

**Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

The morning rays were seeping through the windows of Reiga's mansion. The necromancer slowly started to open his eyes as he saw the glimpse of sunlight bathing his room with light. He looked to his side and noticed that Luze was still asleep under the covers. Kanata couldn't seem to look away from the porcelain white skin that he had marked as his the night before. Even in sleep, the Opast continued to look beautiful.

Kanata moved to grab a lock of Luze's jet black hair. It was soft to the touch and well maintained. Kanata didn't remember when he started to notice all the fine details on his follower, but he enjoyed looking at each and every one of them. It was strange to him. In his life there was never any other type of love then the brotherly love he felt for Yuki. He never paid any mind to anyone who had an interest in him. He brushed it away as nonsense and non-existent. Romantic love only caused problems in his mind. It caused jealousy, envy, obsession, murders and betrayals of many kinds. That's another reason why he was disgusted with the human race. They could turn something so beautiful into a hideous thing.

With his gaze fervently on the man sleeping next to him, Kanata wondered if Luze had ever felt love for anyone in his life. From what he knew, Luze hated Luka for falling in love with Yuki. Whether or not there was envy and jealousy within that anger, Kanata didn't know, but they would have been the prime emotions to fill his heart. The brother he looked up to had left him for someone else. Kanata knew the feeling as himself and as Reiga. It was unfair and unjust.

Luze began to shift around a little in his sleep, but he continued to slumber. The peacefulness in his face made Kanata wish he could obtain peace even while he slept. He had always had nightmares of his previous life along with many other things. Once he dreamt that he had lost Yuki when they were both small. During that time, losing Yuki was the thing he feared the most. He never wanted anyone to hurt the one person he treasured so dearly.

The thought made a painful ache strike through his heart. There he was thinking about Yuki again and having sympathy for the younger male. Why couldn't he just forget about everything that happened between them and move on? There was no way he could change their fates now. Kanata remained in his thoughts, debating with himself on whether he should pay Yuki a visit. At that moment, Luze started to open up his eyes and looked up at Kanata. His face didn't show any indication of happiness or joy. It was stern and stoic like it always was.

"Good morning," Kanata said, a little amused with Luze's reaction to the morning after.

"Good morning Reiga-sama," Luze replied as he slowly started to lift himself up. Kanata let go of his hair, feeling a bit disappointed that they couldn't stay that way for a while longer. Luze looked over at the window. "I should hurry and get dressed before anyone sees me. I'll tell the servants to bring your food to bed."

"Why can't I go eat with everyone else?"

"I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable after what happened last night," Luze said while he turned to look at Kanata. "It was only physical, but it would still be best if you stayed away from me for a while."

Kanata couldn't help but chuckle which caused the Opast to look at him a bit surprised. "You're making things more difficult Luze. I can manage my demeanor around you in front of the others. There's nothing to worry about."

"If that's how you feel, then I can't object. I'll get dressed and be on my way." Luze said as he started to get up, but was stopped by Kanata who grabbed onto his wrist.

"What if I wanted this to continue for many more nights? Would you refuse me?"

"Of course I wouldn't. I do as I'm told, especially if it's an order from you or the Demon King. If you want to use me again, then you can."

"I don't like the way you put it Luze. Use is such a harsh word."

"But we use people for our own satisfaction. You've said it before, people betray people. So people also use people to get what they want. It's how the world functions."

Kanata didn't know why listening to his own words brought a sadness to his heart. Normally he would agree since it was the same thing he told Yuki over and over again. Yet, hearing it from Luze's mouth made him wish it wasn't like that. He didn't understand what was wrong with him. Why he would be so soft at times. Kanata didn't say another word and let go of Luze, allowing the Opast to get up and pick up his clothes. He started to get dressed and didn't notice Kanata's eyes on him during the whole time.

"I'll see you at breakfast, Reiga-sama."

"I might get there a little late. I want to pay Yuki a quick visit before I join the rest of you."

Luze turned around and faced Kanata. "Do you think that's a good idea? You were telling me last night how you didn't want to think about that human."

"I want to see how my prisoner is holding up. It's nothing else but that."

"Should I go with you?"

"No, it won't be necessary. I can handle myself while being alone with Yuki. So go without worry."

"Yes, Reiga-sama. Excuse me." Luze bowed his head slightly before he turned around and made his way out of the room. Kanata looked towards the door as his eyes softened a little. He knew in his heart that a part of him wasn't ready to look into Yuki's eyes, but as Reiga he needed to do it. If he couldn't face Yuki without emotion, then he wouldn't be able to gain the respect he deserved. Getting up and out of bed, Kanata told himself over and over that Yuki was God's light and meant nothing to him anymore. That's what he wanted to believe, but denial wouldn't leave him. How he would react when he came face to face with Yuki was something he wasn't entirely sure about.

Would Reiga take the upper hand and show Yuki no mercy, or would Kanata feel Yuki's pain and fall to his knees with sympathy? The uncertainty was mortifying.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Awesome! I finally got the chance to write for this story :D It was mostly focused on Kanata and Luze, but hopefully it was still a good read. The next chapter will have Luka in it, I promise xD**

**Thanks for reading! Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Yuki had barely slept through the night. His mind was constantly thinking about his friends back at the Twilight Mansion. He felt weak and tired. The blood around his wrists that were caused by the thorns had mostly dried up. He tried not to move too much so he wouldn't bleed anymore. His arms ached from remaining in the same position for hours. He had tried to imagine himself back at the Twilight Mansion, sleeping in his bed with Sodom after a fun dinner with everyone. He imagined Luka leaning against the wall, patiently waiting for Yuki to fall asleep before he did.

Although the imagery was comforting, it was also painful. What used to be was gone. Everything had changed in a blink of an eye. But Yuki couldn't help but shake away what Luka had told him. He said he betrayed him to help him and that they were lovers in his previous life. Deep down Yuki wanted to continue trusting the Opast. He had become a huge part of Yuki's life since the first day they met. But was it naïve to keep hope?

The door to the room was starting to unlock. Yuki looked up to it, his heart racing, thinking that Luka was about to enter. He wasn't sure what kind of face he would put on. To his surprise the one who entered the room wasn't Luka, but Kanata, wearing his uniform and looking like a dignified leader. The two men exchanged silent looks as Kanata slowly approached Yuki before he stopped a small distance away from him.

"You look like you didn't sleep a wink," Kanata said as he noticed the dark circles under Yuki's smooth skin. He also noticed the dry blood on Yuki's wrists and arms.

"It was hard for me to sleep. I kept thinking about everyone and how they are."

"Typical. You worry more about others then yourself. That's why you're suffering."

"It's the price I have to pay for being God's light. If I break now, I won't be of any use to the people I love. I remember you told me that my smile healed the wounds in people's hearts when they saw it…So that's why I have to continue smiling, even to you, Kanata-san."

Kanata felt a pain pierce through him. An image of a smaller Yuki smiling at him appeared in his mind. He glared at Yuki while he tried to keep himself from showing Yuki any sign of his former self. "We'll see how long that'll last. Sooner or later, you'll break. I'll make sure you do before I kill you."

"You can say the cruelest things to me Kanata-san, but it won't keep me from loving you."

"It's that crap that will be your downfall…I'll send Luka to come give you your breakfast. I'll allow you to take a quick bath, and then it's back to being tied up."

Kanata kept his face stern as he turned around and walked off. He closed the door behind him, leaving Yuki alone again. As soon as he made it into the hallway, he didn't realize he had been holding his breath. He sighed out quietly, inwardly grateful that he had stepped out. If he had stayed in there any longer, he would have broken down. Kanata sighed out once more before he started to walk down the hallway and towards the dining hall.

XXXX

Cadenza, Elegy, Luze and Luka were all already sitting at the dining table, waiting for Reiga to arrive. As demons they didn't require food, but every once in a while they would indulge themselves with whatever humans ate. Elegy kept her eyes on Luka who was distracting himself by petting Sodom. Cadenza had his eyes on Luze, who was sitting next to Luka and looking down at the table.

"Do you think Reiga will let us get a chance to see God's light?" Cadenza asked. "It's only fair that Elegy and I get our time to see him too."

"That's up to Reiga-sama," Luze replied as he looked up at Cadenza.

"Zess-kun, why don't we do something together?" Elegy flirtatiously said while she smiled seductively at Luka.

"I'd rather not," Luka bluntly responded. Sodom grabbed onto Luka's finger and looked up at his master.

"What's wrong with it?" Luze asked as he looked at his brother and Sodom.

"Nothing, he just wants another berry." Luka grabbed a blue berry from a bowl and shoved it into Sodom's mouth. The puffy cheeks were enough to make Luka smile. He wished Yuki could see him. It was obvious enough to Luka that Sodom wanted to see Yuki, but he needed to get permission first.

Finally, Reiga had arrived. As soon as he started to approach them, the four followers quickly stood up and bowed their heads. Reiga stopped at the table and sat down. "You may sit."

"Yes, Reiga-sama."

Everyone sat back down. Reiga looked over at Luka. "Luka, I want you to take Yuki breakfast once we're done here. Also, he's allowed to take a quick bath, so I'll leave that to you too."

"Yes Reiga-sama," Luka replied.

"How's God's Light doing in there?" Cadenza was curious to know the condition of their prisoner. If he couldn't see for himself, he at least wanted to hear about him.

"He didn't sleep much last night. He looks tired and weak."

"So why give him the luxury of a bath? Food is enough, isn't it?" Elegy said. She couldn't stand knowing that Luka would be around Yuki. It made her blood boil with jealousy even if Yuki was now a male.

"It's my decision, end of discussion. Now, let's eat."

Everyone stayed silent as they moved their gazes onto their plates. Kanata picked up his glass of orange juice and took a sip. Luze took a quick glance at his master from the corner of his eye. He noticed a glimpse of sadness in Reiga's eyes.

_Was it going to take to make you forget about your feelings…Reiga-sama?_

XXXX

Once breakfast was done and everyone went their separate ways, Luka headed towards Yuki's room with a tray of food. Sodom was happily jumping on Luka's shoulder as they got closer and closer. Luka unlocked the door with his key and opened the door. Sodom quickly left his master's shoulder and flew towards Yuki. He greeted Yuki happily.

Yuki smiled back at the small creature. "Sodom, I'm so glad to see you."

"He was getting impatient."

Yuki looked over at Luka who looked back at him with a small smile. He quickly averted his gaze from the Opast and looked to the side. Sodom tilted his head in confusion at Yuki's action. Luka felt like he had just been rejected. It was only natural that Yuki would feel uncomfortable around him now that he knew they used to be lovers.

"I brought you your food. Reiga said I could untie you so you can eat and then take a bath."

Yuki didn't say a word. Luka gently put the tray down on the floor and went over to Yuki's side. He tried his best to gently cut off the thorns around Yuki's wrists. Yuki gasped out a little as he felt the thorns being removed from his skin. Once they were completely off, Yuki's arms fell to his side. He felt a big relief being able to move them again. Sodom moved to sit on Yuki's shoulder and cuddled up against Yuki's cheek.

"Thank you Sodom." Yuki looked over at Luka and hesitated before giving the Opast his gratitude. Luka watched as Yuki carefully and painfully moved his hands to reach for the food in front of him. He silently ate his meal, taking small bites and sips until he finished the entire meal. Yuki made sure to save a berry for Sodom and fed it to the small black creature that happily took it and gobbled it up. It made Yuki laugh, something he thought he wouldn't be able to do under his circumstances.

"Let's get you to the bathroom. The warm water will soothe your sore muscles."

"Okay." Yuki didn't know how to talk to Luka. He felt bad about it, but what could he say? Where did his feelings lie for Luka?

XXXX

Yuki waited patiently as the bathtub filled up with water. Luka kept adjusting the water, making sure that it was warm enough before Yuki hopped in. When the tub was filled, Luka turned off the faucet and stood up. He turned to look at Yuki. "It's ready."

"Ah, t-thank you!"

"Do you need help taking off your clothes?"

"Huh?"

"Your arms must be really sore. You won't be able to remove your shirt."

"N-No! I can do it!" Yuki lifted his arms up to unbutton his white shirt, but as soon as he did he felt the pain course through him. He let his arms fall back to his sides.

"I'll help you. Stay still."

Luka closed the space between them as he slowly started to unbutton Yuki's shirt. Yuki felt his face heat up as he saw Luka's silver eyes trailing down his upper body. He couldn't help but gulp which grabbed Luka's attention. Their eyes met. Neither one of them made a sound as they stayed still in front of each other. Yuki felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

"Would you turn away if I kissed you, Yuki?"

Yuki saw the loving look in Luka's eyes. He felt powerless against them. Slowly shaking his head no, Yuki closed his eyes and waited. Luka smiled as he leaned down and pressed his lips against Yuki's.

No one needed to know what happened behind closed doors.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I was debating on adding that last scene in this chapter, but I thought some Yuki x Luka fluffiness would be a nice treat :D Thanks for reading! **

**Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Quick note: I haven't updated as quickly as I usually do for a few reasons. One, final exams and final assignments (they have been the death of me – why do we have to suffer with writing papers!). I also haven't had the time or motivation to write o.o But! Don't worry! Once everything is done, I will go back to updating weekly :D**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yuki still couldn't understand the ulterior motives that Luka had hidden. Luka had told him that he had betrayed him in order to save him. He had replayed those words in his mind over and over again, but no matter how many times he did, they never made sense. He also thought about the confession Luka had revealed to him. They used to be lovers in their previous lives. Yuki wished he could remember what it was like being a female and being Luka's lover, but no memories would appear.

Kissing Luka made him remember a sensation he must have felt in the past. His lips were perfectly in-locked with Luka's while his hands sought to grab Luka's black coat. He was afraid to be tricked again. He was afraid that Luka was telling him lies in order to gain his entire trust once more and then crushing it in the final moments of his life. He didn't want to think that way. He didn't want to believe that Luka was his enemy.

To Yuki's dismay, Luka broke away from his lips and stared down into Yuki's eyes. His silver orbs were filled with desire, sadness, and love. Yuki could feel the heat in his face. He wanted the kiss to last longer, maybe even forever, but he knew he was exaggerating. The reality of his situation wasn't a fairytale. He was a prisoner who would be executed in a matter of days by the person he used to call his best friend, his non-related brother. Yuki loosed his grip on Luka's coat and lowered his gaze.

"I want to know what you meant when you said you betrayed me to save me…I don't understand it at all. It's confusing me and I don't know whether I should believe you or not." The pain was evident in Yuki's voice, but he didn't bother to keep it hidden.

"I have to gain Reiga's trust in order to protect you. I had to make you and the Zweilts believe that I had betrayed you. It had to look real, Yuki. The Demon King is dipping his interest into this situation. He has the power to annihilate anyone and anything in his path. I want to save you from him."

"Then why didn't you just tell me? We could have made a plan with everyone else and figure out a way to defeat Reiga and the Demon King!"

"It's easier to work from the inside. I'll know of Reiga's next move. I'll be able to talk to the Demon King again. You are the most important person in my life. I'm willing to enter enemy territory and risk my own life to save yours." Luka grabbed onto Yuki's chin and lifted his head up so their eyes were in contact again. "I'm tired of having you taken away from me. This war has to end this time. In this lifetime, we will be happy."

"Even if I'm a male…?"

"That's not a problem. You're still Yuki. When I fall in love, I only fall once. So please, bear with me. I'll do everything I can to make sure you don't get hurt too much."

"I believe you…" Yuki smiled at the Opast. The gesture caused Luka's heart to skip a beat. He loved Yuki with everything he had. Luka leaned back down and kissed Yuki gently. He wanted to feel his lover's warmth, show him how much he meant to him, and mark him as his own. The two stayed embraced within each other's arms, unaware that Sodom was happily swimming in the bathtub meant for Yuki.

XXXX

"Reiga-sama, the duras are ready to be released." Luze stood feet away from his master who was sitting on his throne with a glass of wine in his hand.

"Good. Tell Elegy and Cadenza to prepare themselves. I'll let them have a little fun."

"Yes Reiga-sama."

"Also, go get Yuki and bring him here. Luka can come too."

"I thought you wanted God's light tied back up after he took a bath."

"I changed my mind. I want him here with me."

"Reiga-sama…"

"Don't ask anymore questions Luze and go do what I told you."

Luze carefully analyzed Reiga's movements and body language. He couldn't pinpoint anything out of the ordinary, anything that showed weakness. With a small bow to his master, Luze quickly turned around and walked out of the spacious room.

XXXX

"I wonder why I can't heal myself?" Yuki said aloud as he looked down at his blood stained wrists. After a while of kissing, Yuki had finally managed to make his way into the bathtub. Thankfully Luka looked away while he took of the rest of his clothes and stepped into the bath. Sodom was happily nudging Yuki on the cheek while he sat on his shoulder. Luka sat on the edge of the tub, as his eyes looked at the wounds across his lover's skin.

"Your body is probably exhausted to the point where you can't use your powers."

"I thought about that too. I just hope they come back by the time the Zweilts and Takashiro-sama find where we are."

"You can't use an excessive amount of power again. If you do, you'll end up killing yourself. Leave the protection of the Zweilts to me."

Yuki looked up at Luka in surprise. Luka smiled and grabbed onto one of Yuki's arms. He moved Yuki's wounded wrist towards his lips and placed a gentle kiss upon it. It caused Yuki to blush profusely. He wasn't used to being kissed or hugged. He never had a girlfriend or planned on dating anyone. It was funny how life was so unpredictable. Luka's kisses slowly started to trail up Yuki's arm which caused the younger male to shiver. It made Yuki wonder if Luka was bold in the past? As Luka made his way to Yuki's shoulder, he moved to Yuki's neck and sweetly kissed it.

At that moment, a knock was heard at the door. Startled, Yuki jumped a little and Sodom ended up falling into the water. Luka leaned away from Yuki and let go of his arm. He stood up and faced the door. "Who is it?"

"Reiga-sama wants to see God's Light. Get him out of the tub and dressed," Luze replied from the other side of the door. Luka moved over to grab a clean towel and handed it over to Yuki. Sodom popped his head out of the water and was lifted up by his master. Luka turned away, allowing Yuki to get up and out of the tub. He quickly dried himself and put his clothes back on. His heart was beating uncontrollably in his chest knowing that he would have to face Kanata again. What was Reiga going to do?

Luka turned around and helped Yuki button up his shirt. He leaned in closer so his lips were next to Yuki's ear. "It'll be okay. If he tries anything, I'll make sure to stop him."

Yuki nodded and smiled to show Luka that he believed in him. He came to the conclusion that he could at least try to change Kanata's mind while he was still alive. It was worth a try after-all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, I hope that was okay :D Again thanks for reading! It means a lot to me! I'll update again once I'm free! xD Reviews are welcomed!**


	7. Chapter 7

The walk from the bathroom to the main room was silent. Luze led the way while Yuki and Luka followed behind. With every step they took, Yuki became more and more anxious. After the conversation he had with Kanata earlier in the morning, he kept wondering what would happen when they faced each other again. Would Kanata hurt him? Would he torture Yuki in order to convince himself that they no longer had a bond?

Yuki didn't have enough time to continue thinking about the possibilities. They had arrived to the main room and there on the throne feet away from them sat Kanata. His cold eyes made direct eye contact with Yuki. It caused shivers to run down Yuki's spine.

"Luze, Luka, you may leave. I'll call for you two once I'm finished here."

"Yes Reiga-sama," Luze replied as he bowed his head and turned around. He looked over at his brother who made no movement to leave. "You heard Reiga-sama, we need to go."

Sodom whimpered in concern and looked over at his master. Luka stayed motionless with his silver eyes focusing on Yuki and then on Kanata. Reluctantly, Luka bowed his head and turned around to leave with his brother. He didn't want to leave Yuki alone with Kanata, but he had no choice, he couldn't let all his hard work go to waste.

Once the two were gone, Yuki stayed in place, fearing that doing anything would bring out Reiga's wrath. It was just the two of them in the empty and spacious room. Kanata easily stood up from his throne and started to make his way towards Yuki. The closer he came, the tenser Yuki became. Kanata grabbed onto Yuki's wrist and looked down at the wound the thorns had caused on his skin.

"Does this hurt?" Kanata asked.

"Only a little."

"You can't heal yourself. It must be painful."

"I can endure any pain if it means I can protect the people I love."

"There you go again, saying you'd do anything for the people you love."

Kanata let go of Yuki's wrist and turned his back to him. Yuki remained in his spot and waited for Kanata to continue. He wished he could just embrace Kanata from behind and plead with him to make the nightmare stop. He wished he could strip away the uniform so he could see the Kanata he knew and loved so much.

"How do you think I'll torture you?" Kanata said, snapping Yuki out of his thoughts. It took him a few seconds to register what Kanata had just said. He didn't know how to answer the question, because he wanted to believe that Kanata wouldn't do anything to harm him. Kanata took the silence as a signal to continue. "I can have the duras claw at your perfect skin until your body is completely mutilated. I can have Elegy whip you as many times as she pleases until I give her the signal to stop. Your back will be scarred and bleeding. I'd then have her pour salt water over your wounds, and listen to your screams of agony before you pass out from all the pain. I can have Cadenza use you as a practice tool. He can take out his sadistic fantasies on you behind closed doors."

Yuki couldn't believe what he was hearing. It sounded as if Kanata had thought a lot about different ways to torture him. It frightened him to know that the person he looked up to had been thinking of multiple ways to harm him. Kanata couldn't see Yuki's scared face, but he had a feeling it was there. He continued on with the possibilities of torture.

"Luze wouldn't hesitate to chain you up while he sliced you up with his sword. As for Luka, he could make you lie down on thorns and tediously pierce needles into your skin." Kanata finally turned around to see the horror on Yuki's face. His eyes were trembling and his body was shaking so much, it looked like he was about to collapse. Kanata moved closer and wrapped his arm around Yuki to keep him from falling. He looked down at the fearful eyes that were trying to hold back tears.

"The last possibility of torture I could think of was making you mine. I'd brainwash you until you were nothing but a hollow shell. Where you'd only give me and anyone else pleasure without fighting back. You'd obey me and give in. Which method of torture would you rather have? I'm being nice enough to give you an option."

Yuki didn't want to feel pain. He didn't want to be tortured for being God's Light. He didn't ask to be born. He was raised in an orphanage where he met Kanata. He went to school like any other person and had dreams and aspirations for the future. He never thought his life would take a turn into another direction. He never thought that he'd be standing in front of Kanata, full of fear rather then love and affection. The tears he was trying so hard to hold back could no longer be fought against. The tears ran down his cheeks while he had his gaze on Kanata.

"I don't want to be tortured. Would you believe me if I said I was already being tortured by your words? You've been torturing me all this time Kanata-san. Your words and your actions have tortured me. I'm afraid of pain, but it doesn't matter what method you decide to choose, because in the end the greatest torture I could ever feel is losing the person I loved with all my heart."

Kanata stood quiet as he tried with the best of his abilities to keep his composure. Yuki gently placed his hand on Kanata's chest where his heart was and in a sad whisper started to say, "Pain, pain, fly away. Pain, pain, fly away." The image of a younger Yuki saying the same chant when they were kids caused an ache to beat alongside Kanata's heart. Why couldn't he pull away from Yuki and be ruthless and heartless like he should be? How could Yuki easily pull at his heart strings and make him want to protect him instead of kill him?

Cursing himself, Kanata embraced Yuki, like he used to whenever they would see each other. He grit his teeth, telling himself that he wouldn't show weakness. He tightened his embrace, wishing that he and Yuki could go back in time and never be reminded of their previous lives. Yuki remained silent as his head was pressed against Kanata's chest. He wanted to cherish the moment, even if it was for a while longer, because it proved to him that Kanata was still there, that Kanata was not completely gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, so I made this chapter revolve around Yuki and Kanata because I thought it would be nice. Besides, Kanata says he hates Yuki and can easily kill their bond, when in reality he still and will always care about Yuki. So I wanted to show that since I always thought Yuki's and Kanata's relationship was cute :D**

**Thanks for reading! Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

Luka didn't see it coming. Luze had slammed him against the wall in an instant, scaring Sodom but receiving the same stoic expression from his brother. Luze gripped the collar of Luka's uniform as his eyes pierced into the silver orbs in front of him.

"You're not doing anything Reiga-sama wouldn't like are you?" Luze asked as he tried to find any sign of surprise.

"I have no reason to go against Reiga-sama."

"And God's Light really means nothing to you?"

"God's Light is our enemy. The past is the past. Now, I live only to serve the Demon King and Reiga-sama."

"Make sure to keep it that way. If I find you trying to help God's Light in any way, I'll kill him right in front of you."

Luze let go of Luka, turned around and stormed off. Luka stood silent while Sodom nudged against his cheek, trying to seek some comfort after the scare. Luka gently rubbed Sodom's head with his finger, showing the small creature that everything was okay. He wondered what was going on between Yuki and Reiga. He hoped that his lover was alright and out of harms way.

XXXX

Kanata slowly let go of Yuki and leaned away to look at him. He saw the tears in Yuki's eyes and automatically, out of habit, started to wipe them away with his finger. If he were to be seen consoling God's light, he'd be frowned upon and taken for a softy. That was the last thing he wanted, but he couldn't turn away from the innocent eyes that were staring right back at him.

"Why didn't you come with me when you had the chance? Why did you turn away and leave me behind? It could have all been so different."

"I couldn't leave my friends. They need me as much as I need them. I feel the same way about you Kanata-san. That has never changed."

"Are they more important to you then me?"

"Kanata-san…I care about everyone equally. It's my wish to see all my loved ones together and happy. I don't want this. I don't want us to be enemies!"

Kanata sighed out. "I feel the need to hurt you and yet I can't lift up my hand…Luka, Luze!" The two Opasts appeared quickly and stopped feet away from Yuki and their master. "Luka, take Yuki back to the room. Luze, go check on Cadenza and Elegy."

"Yes Reiga-sama," both Luka and Luze replied. Yuki couldn't take his eyes away from Kanata as the man simply turned around and began to walk away. Luka moved up next to him with Sodom on his shoulder.

"Let's get you to your room."

"Okay."

The two turned around and made eye contact with an unhappy Luze. Yuki quickly averted his gaze and walked off with Luka following behind. Luze watched them leave before he looked towards the direction where Kanata was last seen and quickly ran off. It didn't take him long to come across Kanata who was still walking down the long hallway.

"Reiga-sama! I want to have a word with you."

Kanata stopped walking, but didn't turn around to face Luze. "I thought I told you to go check on Cadenza and Elegy."

"I'll go only after I know what happened between you and God's Light."

"…I was talking about different torture methods…but I ended up caving in and showing him comfort. I'm pathetic. I tell myself I can come to despise him, but deep down the love that we built together will never go away."

Kanata looked down and placed his hand over his chest. He could still feel Yuki's hand over his heart and hear him reciting the chant he would always say whenever Kanata got hurt. Luze kept his eyes on his master and walked a little closer. "You need to harden your heart and destroy those feelings. If you show this side of you to the other Opasts, General Class and Duras, they won't respect you. The Demon King will also be displeased."

"I know…That's why I've chosen you to be the only one to see this part of me. Perhaps you can help me get rid of these feelings. You don't know what love is, so it should be easy for you to teach me how to not love."

Luze stood quietly as if he were thinking. He didn't understand why those words caused a pain in his heart. What was he feeling? Why was he so worried about Kanata not being able to hate Yuki? Before Luze could continue to ask himself any more questions, Kanata turned around and met his gaze.

"Come with me Luze. I need to release these emotions before we meet with the other demons."

"Yes Reiga-sama."

XXXX

Yuki sat silently in his prison while Sodom was lying on his head. Luka sat across from them, watching the sad look on Yuki's face. Yuki hadn't said a word since they arrived to the room. He debated with himself whether or not he should ask what happened between him and Reiga. He stopped debating with himself once Yuki began to speak.

"Kanata-san is still there…He's not gone. If only I could make him forget about everything that has to do with Reiga and take him away with me."

"That won't be possible Yuki. Just like you, he can't toss away who he is. He's Reiga as much as he is Kanata."

Yuki looked up at Luka. "Like I'm still the Yuki you fell in love with in our previous lives…"

"Yes."

"The love we shared took you away from the darkness and changed you. Don't you think the same thing can happen to Kanata?"

Luka thought about it. Would it even be possible to turn someone's cold heart into a loving one?

XXXX

"R-Reiga-sama…"

Luze sat on Kanata's lap while Kanata gently kissed the Opast's neck. They were alone in Kanata's room, free from interruptions and disturbances. Kanata wrapped his arms around Luze and leaned away to look into the Opast's eyes. "Should we move to the bed?"

Luze didn't say a word but nodded in response. He got off of Kanata's lap and let the man lead him towards his king sized bed. Kanata gently pushed Luze down onto the mattress and hovered over him, unbuttoning Luze's jacket in the process. "This isn't love. I'm using you like you're using me. This is how I have to be with Yuki."

"Yes Reiga-sama. That's how it must be."

Kanata pressed his lips against Luze's. It didn't take long before they were engaging in the throws of physical passion. What Kanata and Luze couldn't understand was why it felt like it was becoming more then a physical attraction.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry this chapter took a while! I haven't been feeling motivated to work on some stuff Dx But I hope this was satisfying enough :P Thanks for reading!**

**Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

There was something about Luze that made Kanata and Reiga crave more. They both felt like it had to do with power. A necromancer was making an Opast his toy. A powerful and beautiful demon like Luze was being made into a stress-reliever for the man. There was nothing but a physical satisfaction with what they were doing. Both Kanata and Reiga kept telling themselves that over and over again. Love had nothing to do with it. Love was the farthest thing from it.

Scanning Luze's body with his eyes, Reiga noticed the small bruises and marks he had made the night before. He was, in his mind, claiming his territory. With every mark, he was showing that he had the upper hand over Luze. The many facial expressions that only he saw behind closed doors from the Opast were captivating. No one knew Luze could show any form of emotion. It was a victory to have Luze submit to him.

Without realizing, Reiga started to trace his fingers along Luze's exposed upper body. He felt the smooth skin under his finger tips. He remembered the way Luze had traced his own finger tips along Reiga's back. It was enticing, euphoric, and almost addicting. He had never been one to take part in many lustful acts because people feared him. The women and men he lured into his arms were then disposed of. What made Luze any different? Just because he belonged to the Crosszeria family didn't make him special. Even if he wasn't part of that family, Luze would obey his master and do whatever he commanded.

Reiga had demanded a lot. He wanted to hear Luze losing control. He wanted to test the level of pain the Opast could endure without making a sound. Perhaps he was a bit of a sadist when it came to that. Only Luze could do as he was told without any fear. There was never a glimpse of hesitation in his eyes. Unlike Reiga, Kanata enjoyed trailing kisses along his porcelain body. He liked to gently caress the person beneath him and initiate kisses that would last minutes.

It wasn't love.

How many times did Reiga and Kanata have to say that throughout the night? They didn't know. Now, with the sunlight seeping in through the curtains and bringing in light, they remained with the same mantra repeating over and over in their head.

XXXX

_"Yuki! Yuki, help us!"_

_ Yuki couldn't move from where he stood. He could only watch, helplessly as the Zweilts were being attacked and some of the people he knew from school were being tortured. He didn't understand what was happening. Everything before him looked like a gruesome nightmare, one that could only happen in movies. The screams, the cries and the blood were all too real. He tried to move, tried to scream, but nothing would happen. He would remain glued to the same spot while chaos happened in front of his eyes._

_ "God's Light has forsaken us!" _ screamed as he tried to fight of the duras surrounding him. No, Yuki didn't want to believe that he had forsaken the people he cared about and loved. As much as he tried, his power wouldn't awaken, nothing was happening to stop the madness. All Yuki could do was stare as the ones he loved fell to the ground and were killed without mercy. _

_ Cold hands wrapped around his neck and caressed his face from behind. Someone pressed themselves closer to Yuki and moved their lips next his ear. "Where is God's Light when people need it? Why do you only look and not try to save them?" The coldness in the voice told Yuki that it was Reiga who was standing behind him and holding him. He didn't have the ability to talk back or run away. Reiga slowly moved one of his hands down Yuki's upper body and moved it up under his shirt until he rested it on Yuki's bare chest._

_ "Your heart is racing. Do you want this to end once and for all? Do you want to escape from this hell and enter the life you've always dreamed of?"_

_ Yuki closed his eyes as tears started to flow down his cheeks. He did want it all to go away. He didn't want it to be real. The cold hands were no longer on his skin and neither was Reiga behind him. Instead, he felt himself lying on something comfortable, like a bed. Slowly Yuki began to open his eyes. He saw worried silver orbs looking down at him._

_ "Yuki, are you okay?" Luka gently asked while he placed his hand on the side of Yuki's face. He wasn't wearing a shirt, only black pants and the black cross necklace Yuki had made him. Yuki felt the warmth of Luka's hand and wondered whether or not what he saw before was only a dream. _

_ "W-What's going on?" Yuki asked._

_ Luka looked a bit shocked at Yuki's confusion. "The Zweilts and everyone have gone out for a while. It's just you and me in the Twilight Mansion."_

_ "Then they're okay?!" Yuki asked with urgency._

_ "Yes Yuki, everyone is okay. But why are you asking all of a sudden?"_

_ "I…had a dream that everyone was killed. I was really scared. I couldn't do anything to help."_

_ "It was only a dream Yuki. I won't let anything bad happen to you or anyone here."_

_ Yuki placed his hand over Luka's and smiled. "Thank you Luka."_

_ Luka smiled back before he leaned down and kissed Yuki. The kiss slowly turned more passionate. Yuki didn't notice that his hands were moving on their own and wrapped themselves around Luka's neck. He felt Luka's warm hand starting to move underneath his shirt which caused a blush to appear on his face. The soft lips broke away as Yuki kept his eyes closed from embarrassment._

_ "Yuki…"_

_ That voice…Yuki's eyes snapped open. Luka wasn't the one hovering over him anymore; instead it was Reiga who was wearing a sinister grin on his face. Yuki tried to get up but Reiga pushed him back down and held him tightly. "It's no use Yuki. No matter how hard you try you can't escape your reality. You're not meant to have a happy ending and neither are the ones who stand by your side."_

_ Reiga looked to the side. Yuki did the same and was horrified with what he saw. Luka was on his knees, being held down by his brother Luze. Bloody whip lashes were covering Luka's once flawless skin. Bruises painted his beautiful face and his hands were chained behind his back. Luze looked at Yuki and grinned. "What should I do now, Reiga-sama?"_

_ "Kill him…"_

_ Yuki frantically tried to push Reiga away but he was too strong. Reiga grabbed onto Yuki's face and forced him to look towards Luze and Luka. "Watch as the one you love is killed before you very eyes." Luze took out his sword and stood back. He lifted up his sword and without hesitation swung it towards Luka's neck._

_ Finally Yuki could scream. "LUKA!"_

"Yuki! Yuki!"

Yuki's eyes shot open. He was panting heavily while he looked up at Luka's concerned face. He was lying down on Luka's lap while Sodom was lying down on his stomach. The small creature got up and looked at Yuki with worry. Yuki looked around, making sure that he wasn't still dreaming. Luka kept his concerned gaze on his lover who looked around frantically.

"Yuki, what's wrong?"

Yuki looked back at Luka and placed his hand on Luka's face. The touch was real, he wasn't dreaming anymore. Yuki smiled as tears started to fall down his face. "I'm so happy no one's dead. Luka, you're still here with me."

"It was only a nightmare Yuki. No matter what happens, I won't leave your side."

Luka placed his hand over Yuki's and gently kissed the palm of his lover's hand. Yuki continued to smile, thankful that he could still feel the warmth of his lover. _It was only a nightmare_, he thought to himself, _a nightmare that I'll make sure doesn't become real._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**^.^ So what did you think? I actually kind of like this chapter (I'm not one to really praise myself o.o) but it felt like it flowed smoothly. The dream scene just came to my mind while writing so I rolled with it :D Any way, thanks for reading! Your reviews, follows and favorites are greatly appreciated!**

**Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

Luze could feel Reiga's fingertips tracing themselves across his skin. He didn't feel like opening up his eyes. Something about the attention made him want to stay there longer under his master's gaze. The night before had brought up complex feelings within him. Every touch and kiss made him want more. Every time his master would whisper his name and either smirk or smile gently caused his heart to feel heavy.

What was he doing? An Opast like him shouldn't be used as a toy for a necromancer's pleasure. He was a high rank demon that needed to be respected and feared. Reiga was his ticket into gaining that respect. The Bloody Cross would no longer shackle him. That's why he was giving into his master's commands. He needed Reiga to obtain what he wanted. But why was he enjoying the private moment between them? Why was he eager to feel Reiga's lips on his own?

There was pain and there was pleasure. Luze felt like he would lose his mind. As much as he wanted to gasp out or scream, he couldn't. He had to show his master that he couldn't be completely submissive. He wanted to show Reiga that he had a lot of self-control and it was unbreakable.

Luze wondered what the other duras would think if they knew what was happening between them. He wondered what Luka would say. It would bring him shame if anyone discovered what he was doing with his master behind closed doors. He knew all of the consequences yet he didn't want to end their lustful relationship. It brought something to the emptiness in his heart.

Reiga's lips pressed themselves against Luze's. He decided it was time to open his eyes, get dressed and go do his duties for the day. As Reiga leaned away, Luze slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his master. "Good morning Luze," Reiga greeted.

"Good morning Reiga-sama," Luze replied as he started to lift himself up. "I should get going now. If you need anything, please call for me." Luze began to lift the bed covers off of himself, but to his surprise Reiga stopped him. Reiga's grip was firmly on Luze's wrist, preventing him from moving away. Luze looked over at his master. "Is there something wrong?"

"I want you to stay here until I tell you to leave Luze." The coldness in his voice was something Luze didn't miss.

"Yes Reiga-sama."

Luze lied back down onto the bed. Reiga moved to hover over him and kept his gaze locked with the Opast. "Are you ashamed to be beneath me?" Reiga asked as he moved his lips to Luze's neck. Luze felt his body jolt with excitement but controlled his reaction to Reiga's touch.

"No Reiga-sama. If it is your wish to have me this way, I can only obey." That's right, anything Reiga told him to do he would do with no questions asked. He had made a verbal and physical contract with Reiga to help one another in getting what they desired the most. Reiga looked back at Luze with a slight grin on his face.

"Then I want to hear you scream."

Luze's eyes widened a little, but before he could reply, Reiga leaned back down and bit his neck with more force then he did the night before. Luze let out a gasp, wondering if Reiga had bitten hard enough to draw blood. Luze preferred the gentle kisses and touches when Kanata was in charge. It automatically made him wonder whether Luka was the same way towards Yuki when and if they were ever intimate.

Reiga continued to inflict pain on Luze, each time receiving a gasp or small scream from the Opast. It was the high he needed after not being able to torture Yuki. He needed to regain his pleasure for seeing people in pain. He needed to harden his heart once more in order to kill God's Light. All of his rage and frustration was being let out on Luze who obediently took it. Luze's voice became raspy after so much gasping and screaming. He hoped in his heart, no one would come near Reiga's chamber. The embarrassment would kill him inside.

Luze half closed his eyes, trying to prepare himself for anything else his master had in-stored for him, but what came next wasn't pain, but gentle pleasure. Luze could feel his master's lips trail kisses up his body, up his neck and finally onto his lips that were a little dry from all the screaming. He saw his master lean away and look down at him with a gentle smile. It was no longer Reiga, but Kanata.

"Your body is bruised and bleeding. We should fix that." Kanata gently took Luze's hand into his and clasped them while he licked some of the blood away from Luze's neck. Luze felt weak. He felt like a lifeless sex doll being abused and used for a person's pleasure. But those thoughts were slowly fading away with every soft kiss Kanata placed on him, as if all the pain that he endured before never happened. Why was his heart beating at a calming rate? Why was Kanata's kindness melting away all of his pain?

"We shouldn't continue this, Kanata-sama."

Kanata paused what he was doing and looked up at the Opast. "Why do you say that Luze?"

"I'm not sure…I just thought it would be better if we didn't do this anymore. Some say physical lust can lead to other things. Love is a territory neither you nor I want to enter."

"Love, you say…Could it be that you're falling in love with me?"

Luze averted his gaze and wondered himself if he was actually falling in love. He didn't know what it felt like, but if love was feeling jealous of someone else getting attention and wanting to be next to the person, then yes, he was probably already doomed. Kanata moved up to face Luze, placed his hand on his face and made Luze look up at him.

"Do you know the consequences that could arise for you falling in love with me? Would it hurt you if I told you I don't feel the same?" No, in actuality, Kanata knew that he might have fallen for the Opast too, but his pride as Reiga kept his mouth shut. There was no time to waste on love.

"I do…That's why it'd be better if we stopped this now."

"But I don't want to stop. You said you'd obey any of my wishes, so obey my wish of staying by my side."

"Yes Kanata-sama…"

Kanata smiled and moved to place a kiss on Luze's forehead. Luze didn't want to accept that he had fallen for his master, but the damage was already done. Now, he needed to pay the price for it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**O_O Well, Reiga is a sadist, that's all I'm going to say about him! Any way I hope this was a good chapter :D It was mainly based on Luze so I hope that's okay. The next chapter will focus on Yuki and Luka! Thank you very much for reading!**

**Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

Yuki watched Sodom as he happily played with Luka's hair while he slept. Luka had stayed up the entire night, making sure Yuki had gotten his rest, especially after the nightmare he had. Yuki could see why he fell in love with the Opast in his previous life. Perhaps he had already fallen in love with Luka in his current lifetime and he didn't realize it until Luka told him about their past. Either way, Yuki was happy. Even if he was unsure of what the future had in-stored for him under Reiga's wrath, he was still happy that he had Luka and Sodom by his side to ease his pain.

"Sodom, you should let Luka sleep."

Sodom looked down at Yuki and smiled happily as he flew off Luka's shoulder and onto Yuki's chest. Yuki was still lying on Luka's lap. He didn't plan on getting up any time soon, at least until he heard someone approaching the door. "I wish I could remember my previous life with Luka. I know I can just ask and he'll tell me, but I want to remember on my own." Yuki patted Sodom's head as he saw the sad look on the black creature's face. Luka started to wake up and looked down at Yuki.

"Did you sleep well?" Yuki asked as he smiled up at the Opast.

"Yes. I dreamt about us."

"Was it a memory?"

"Yes, it was the day we met. You took me in for the monster I was and changed my way of life. It's because of you that I was able to live and not just exist."

"That makes me happy."

Yuki smiled warmly at the man he loved. He enjoyed the feeling of warmth he felt every time he was with Luka. Luka smiled back and leaned down to place a kiss on his lover's lips. They may have been under the enemy's roof, but it couldn't keep them from feeling happy just by being with each other.

XXXX

Luze closed Reiga's door behind him as he entered the dim hallway. He was dressed in his uniform and ready to go check up on God's Light. For some reason, he couldn't move away from Reiga's door. He couldn't believe that he had confessed his feelings to his master. He had fallen low just like Luka had done when he fell in love with God's Light. Luze willed himself to move and walk away from his master's chamber. He continued walking, thinking about everything that had happened the night before. He didn't realize that he had bumped into Cadenza until he fell onto the floor and saw the red haired man hovering over him.

"You should watch where you're going Luze. It's not like you to be unaware of your surroundings."

Luze glared at Cadenza and stood up. "Shouldn't you be checking up on the Duras?"

"I wanted to talk with Reiga about something. I'm getting a little bored with the lack of fighting. I was thinking we could pay the Zweilts a visit and taunt them with having God's Light in our hands."

"Reiga-sama is the only one who will make such decisions. He doesn't have time for your foolish suggestions so get back to your duty."

"You seem more aggravated them usual Luze. Did something happen?"

"And why would you care Cadenza?"

"It might not seem like it, but I do care. I've wanted you for the longest time Luze. Haven't I proclaimed my desires to you before?"

"I won't give myself up to a demon lower than me. I'm an Opast. I won't belittle myself to be touched by a General Class Dura."

Cadenza laughed as he started to get closer to Luze. He grinned as he trapped Luze between a wall and his body. Luze didn't have the energy to fight back. After the long night he had with Reiga, his body was sore and weak. How he was able to stand and walk was beyond him. The last thing he wanted to do was deal with Cadenza.

"Don't forget that your family has the brand of the Bloody Cross. It doesn't matter if you're an Opast, you're cursed with the brand of betrayal. The only way you'll be able to get rid of it is by getting rid of your brother's lover. Of course, you could also open your legs for Reiga and seduce him into giving a good word about you to the Demon King."

"I don't have time to listen to you Cadenza. Now step away from me and get back to your duty." Luze tried to push Cadenza away but there was no strength in his arms. Cadenza laughed as he felt Luze's weak push.

"What's wrong Luze? It's not like you to be this weak. Did something happen last night?"

"It's none of your business. You're being a nuisance."

"Oh, am I? I'm sure Reiga wouldn't mind if we had some time to ourselves before breakfast."

"Touch me and I'll kill you."

Cadenza only smirked in response as he grabbed Luze's wrists and pinned them to the wall. He moved his lips towards Luze's neck and gently began to nibble on the skin. Luze struggled to break free, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get away. "You'll regret this Cadenza!"

"I'll take my punishment without any complaints."

Cadenza slowly started to move his hand down Luze's body. Luze hoped that no one would show up. He didn't want anyone to see him looking so weak and defenseless. It angered him that he couldn't do anything to get away from the situation. All his energy had gone away after his long torturous and passionate night with his master.

"Cadenza…"

Luze's eyes shot wide opened as he heard his master's cold and ominous voice. Cadenza pulled away from Luze and looked over at his master who stood only feet away. "Reiga, it's impolite to interrupt two people in the mist of passion."

"You can have anyone else to pleasure you, but Luze is off limits."

"Why is that?"

"I've already marked him as mine. If you try anything, I won't hesitate to punish you for your actions."

Luze was horrified that the secret was no longer between him and Reiga. He didn't dare look at Cadenza as he leaned against the wall for support. Cadenza grinned widely, seemingly amused by the revelation. "I see…So Luze has already spread his legs for you. I'm jealous Reiga. I'll leave you and your pet." Cadenza took a quick glance at Luze before he turned around and walked away.

Reiga slowly approached Luze who remained motionless with his eyes looking downwards. "Were you going to let Cadenza have his way with you? I thought you said you loved me."

"I couldn't fight him off. I don't have the energy to do anything after enduring your commands last night."

"Are you complaining?"

"No Reiga-sama, I'm only telling you why I couldn't fight back. I'll get back to my duty." Luze slowly stood himself up and started to walk off. Reiga watched him as he turned the corner and disappeared. He took a moment to take a breath. The sight of Cadenza kissing Luze and touching his body caused his blood to boil. He had fallen in love with the Opast. It was only a matter of time until that love became his downfall.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**^_^ I decided to make Cadenza want Luze since Elegy already wants Luka o.o Plus Cadenza is an interesting character who defies Reiga sometimes because of his soft spot for Yuki so I thought it would be interesting to make him want to take Luze for himself. I did say I'd focus more on Yuki and Luka in this chapter, but then I got into Cadenza's and Luze's scene so I decided to do it in the next chapter xD**

**Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. I am trying my best to update weekly :D Thanks for reading and reviews are always welcomed!**

**Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

Sodom tilted his head as he watched Luka and Yuki kiss. He was happy to see his masters together like they were in their previous lives. They always spent time together and smiled at one another. Luka would randomly kiss Yuki when she least expected it and she'd blush in response. Sodom could see how much they loved one another. They were like a family and Sodom was treated like their child. Happy memories were soon pushed to the side. Sodom's ears began to twitch as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. At the same time, Luka's eyes opened and he broke the kiss to look at the door.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked with a worried expression.

"Someone's coming."

Yuki's eyes went wide. He quickly lifted himself up and moved away from Luka who stood up. Sodom flew onto Luka's shoulder, afraid that someone was going to come and hurt one of his masters. The lock clicked and the door opened. Luze stepped inside, not too happy to see Luka and Yuki together.

"What are you doing here?" Luze asked as he eyed Yuki before looking back at his brother.

"I heard Yuki in pain so I came to check if he was okay. He had a nightmare."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

Luze stepped closer to Luka who didn't flinch or back away. The two brothers looked into each other's eyes and said nothing. Yuki could tell that they were talking through their eyes. It was frightening to watch.

"God's Light will have to face a form of torture soon. Reiga-sama thinks it would be a good way to show him his place. He won't be pampered any longer."

"I'd like to hear that from Reiga himself."

"Why does it seem like you don't like the idea of him being tortured?"

"I want to hear the orders from Reiga. It's not uncommon for a follower to only take his master's commands directly." Luka didn't show any sign of nervousness. He kept calm in the eyes of his brother while deep down hoping that what Luze said wouldn't be true. Luze scoffed and glared at Luka.

"Get to breakfast. We have a long day ahead of us."

Luze turned around and walked off. He sincerely hoped that Reiga wasn't going to back down with what he had said. God's Light had to be tortured for being the enemy. He also had to be punished for taking away the brother Luze once adored.

XXXX

Luze appreciated the warm water from the shower head hitting his body. After an intense night and long day, Luze's body felt weak and sore, desperate for a good night's rest. He could clearly see some of the marks Reiga left on his body. There was no way to remove them. They were proof that Luze belonged to his master in every way. He had to conceal his pain from Elegy, Cadenza, Luka and all the other Duras throughout the day. If anyone was being tortured it was him and not God's Light.

"A body like yours should be shared Luze."

Luze turned around and saw Cadenza entering the bathroom and closing the door behind him. How he was able to enter, Luze wanted to know.

"Cadenza! Who told you to come in here?! Get out!"

"I don't think I want to." Cadenza grinned as he moved closer to Luze who quickly put out his hand.

"Get any closer and I won't hesitate to kill you."

Cadenza laughed. "How will you be able to hurt me in your condition? I could tell that you were struggling to keep a straight face today. Is Reiga really that rough in bed?"

Luze grew angrier and started to chant for his power, but nothing happened. He didn't want to accept it, but he was too weak to use his powers. Cadenza continued to look at Luze with a smug grin on his face. In no time, he moved closer to Luze and slammed him against the shower wall. "I told you, you wouldn't be able to do anything in your condition. It's a little sad to see you like this Luze."

"Take your hands off me."

"Reiga isn't around. It's a good chance for us to be alone, don't you think?"

Cadenza tightened his grip around Luze's wrists. He pressed Luze harder against the cold tiled wall and began to kiss Luze's exposed neck and shoulder. Luze didn't know what to do. He didn't want to scream for help, but he didn't want Cadenza to have his way with him either. Luze wondered if the curse of the Bloody Cross was the cause of all of his unfortunate luck. Why was he condemned to a life of misery while Luka was able to live with the person he loved in their past life? He hated his brother for abandoning him. He hated his brother for betraying them, but most of all he hated his brother for finding happiness.

"Cadenza…!"

Luze didn't notice when the door had opened. He didn't notice anything other then his thoughts until Cadenza was pulled off of him. He was in shock to see the person he was thinking so negatively about saving him from the General Class Dura.

"Luka!" Luze screamed out.

Luka looked over at Luze. His eyes went wide as he noticed the many bruises on Luze's body. "Luze…Who did this to you?"

"It was Reiga," Cadenza replied as he stood up from the floor, "Your brother is Reiga's sex toy. Don't you find that amusing Luka? You're brother is nothing but a whore."

Luka ran over to Cadenza and slammed him against the wall. Purple electricity was starting to course through his body. His eyes were filled with anger and his grip around Cadenza's throat tightened. Some of his power moved towards Cadenza who grunted in pain from the shock. In a matter of seconds, Luka let go of the red haired demon that collapsed unconscious on the floor. Luka kept his back turned to Luze who was looking at him in confusion.

"Is it true Luze…? Are you sleeping with Reiga?"

Luze looked down and hesitated for a moment. "I'll do whatever Reiga-sama commands."

"Why? I thought you'd never do anything that you found unworthy of your time."

"It shouldn't have happened…I can't love and yet…I'm in love with Reiga-sama and Kanata-sama! Why did this have to happen to me?!" Luka turned around and looked at his twin brother standing before him.

"When you love someone, you want to do everything in your power to make that person happy. I don't want to use this against you, but it's the only way I can confide in you as my brother."

Luze looked up. "What are you getting at?"

"I'll keep this silent if you help me protect Yuki."

"So you do still care about him…?"

"Yes, and I'll do anything to keep him safe. That's why I need you to help me."

"How would I do that?"

"By making Reiga fall in love with you. Once he does he won't want to hurt Yuki anymore and…" Luka paused to smile, "You'll be able to live happily with the one you love."

Luze couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Luka really trying to be sympathetic to his feelings? Was he trying to make them allies just to protect God's Light? The smile on Luka's face was something Luze had rarely seen when they were together. It was a sight that made him even more beautiful. Is that what love did to someone? Did it allow more beauty to blossom within a person? Luze didn't know and he didn't understand.

What he wanted to know was whether allying himself with his brother was worth it or if it was a reckless action that would only cause him to betray the one he loved.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And again I got caught up with Luze and the majority of the chapter was about him xD Jeez Luze! Why are you so interesting! O_O Any way, there was some Yuki x Luka in there and Sodom so that should be fine for now :D Now we need to find out if Luze is going to become Luka's ally o_o Also, what Reiga has planned for Yuki! T_T**

**Thanks for reading! :D The next chapter will be posted some time soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

"I don't need your help!"

"Just lie down and get some rest."

Luka finished tucking Luze in after helping him change and get into bed. The two brothers hardly spoke after what happened in the bathroom. Luze kept replaying Luka's words in his head since then. His brother was asking for his help to protect God's Light. He also told Luze he would be able to win Reiga's heart if he did so. He knew he had to tell Reiga about Luka's motives, but deep down he had hope that he would somehow be able to win his master's heart. He wanted to believe in his brother.

"I'll let Reiga know that you aren't feeling well."

"Are you doing this just so I can side with you?" Luze asked as he looked at his brother. Luka remained silent for a moment.

"I want to protect Yuki…But I also don't want to see you get hurt. We share the same blood, we're brothers and because of that I want to make sure you're safe too."

"But if you had to choose between him and me, you'd automatically choose him. Don't say it isn't true Luka."

"…Get some rest. I'll come check on you later." Luka turned around and walked off and out of the room. Luze stayed quiet, wishing he didn't become the Opast that he became. He closed his eyes and thought about old memories between him and his brother. They were treasured memories in his heart, but of course Luka didn't need to know.

XXXX

In the small room with only one window, Yuki sat with Sodom, patiently waiting for Luka to return. He petted the small creature on his lap while thinking about the Zweilts and everyone else in the Twilight Mansion. It had been days since he last saw them and it caused a lonely feeling to beat alongside his heart. He missed Hotsuma's heated remarks that only showed how much he cared about everyone. He missed Shusei's smile and gentle words. He missed Toko's cheerfulness and Tsukomo's love for snacks. He missed Senshiro's and Kuroto's company while playing shogi. He missed Sairi's flirtatious ways and Ria's bubbly and energetic personality.

He had been taken away from his family. They had gotten hurt trying to protect him. It was only a matter of time until they found Yuki's whereabouts and came to rescue him. That made Yuki happy, but at the same time it terrified him. He didn't want to see his friends get hurt, even though it was their job to put their lives on the line for him. He didn't want them to be sacrifices – they were more then that in Yuki's eyes, just like Luka and Sodom.

The door started to unlock which snapped Yuki out of his thoughts. He quickly looked up and smiled, glad that Luka was finally back. But to his surprise it wasn't Luka, but Elegy. Sodom flew away from Yuki's hand and got into defensive mode for his master. Elegy smirked and closed the door behind her.

"Don't worry Sodom; I'm not going to hurt Yuki. I just came here to talk. It's not fair that only Luka, Luze and Reiga can come and see God's Light."

Yuki remained silent while also being on the defense if the General Class demon were to try anything. It was the first time he had seen her, but he had heard about her from the Zweilts. She was beautiful and anyone could tell that she was strong. But behind her beauty was a demon that wanted to create destruction and had no care for others. Elegy looked at Yuki with disgusted eyes, but grinned once she finished analyzing the person before her.

"I still find it hard to believe that you seduced my Zess and took him away with you. You were nothing special when you were female and you're definitely nothing special now that you're a male. Why Zess fell in love with you…I just don't understand."

"Luka has a good heart. He's not like you or any of the other demons under Reiga."

"You don't know Zess as much as I do. You didn't see him when he was being praised by the Demon King. You didn't see him when he was killing people and covered in blood. Ah, that image is engraved in my mind. The coldness in his eyes, his hands stained in red, it was beautiful. I wanted him more then anything and he could have been mine…If it wasn't for you."

"I'm sorry that your love wasn't returned. I'm sorry if I was the cause of your heart break and suffering. It was Luka's decision to leave it all behind and change."

"Don't act all pure and innocent! You stole my Zess! I was the one who was supposed to be with him not you! It angers me so much that someone as powerful and beautiful as him could fall so low because of someone like you! Every time I think about it, I want to scream! I want to hurt you until you die! Then Zess will only belong to me!"

Yuki could see the hatred in Elegy's eyes. He was afraid that Sodom would get hurt trying to protect him if she tried anything. Elegy reached for her whip and Sodom turned into a wolf and started to growl viciously. He ran towards her as she flung her whip. It wrapped around his body. Without hesitation she threw Sodom to the side where he hit the wall and fell to the ground.

"Sodom!" Yuki got up and started to run towards the creature. In an instant, Elegy's whip hit his leg and he fell to the ground, gritting his teeth in pain. Elegy looked down at Yuki and smirked.

"Let's see how much Zess will love you once you're covered in scars!"

Yuki's eyes went wide as Elegy lifted up her whip for another attack, but to Yuki's surprise the hit never came. He slowly looked back and saw that Reiga was holding onto Elegy's wrist and restraining her from continuing.

"Who gave you permission to come here, Elegy?" Reiga asked in his usual cold voice.

"I wanted to see God's Light! He's our prisoner and should be tortured! Why haven't you done a thing Reiga?!"

"That has nothing to do with you. Now I want you to leave and not come back here. That's an order."

Reiga let go of Elegy. She stared daggers at Yuki before she turned around and left the room. Yuki looked over at Sodom who had turned back into his small form. He was lying unconscious. Yuki quickly got up and grunted from the pain on his leg, but continued forward towards Sodom. He gently picked him up and tried to concentrate on healing Sodom, but nothing happened. Yuki brought Sodom closer to his chest in an embrace while he sat against the wall, trying not to think about the pain the whip had caused him.

"That must be hurting you."

Yuki looked over at Reiga who stood motionless near the door. "I'm okay. I have to endure any pain because I'm God's Light."

"Only I can inflict pain on you. This incident was uncalled for and because of that I'll allow that wound to be treated." Yuki looked at Reiga with stunned eyes. He wasn't sure if he was hearing correctly, but it almost sounded like Kanata was worried about him deep down inside. Luka opened the door and was surprised to see Reiga in the room. He looked over at Yuki and saw a bleeding whip mark on his leg and Sodom unconscious in his arms.

"Reiga-sama, what happened here?"

"Elegy thought it was a good idea to pay God's Light a personal visit. I just sent her away. She'll be punished for doing unauthorized things. Luka, I want you to take Yuki to your room and treat to his wound. It's my fault Elegy was able to do this. So only for tonight, I'll give Yuki this rare chance to be out of this room."

"Yes Reiga-sama."

"Also, where is Luze?"

"Luze wasn't feeling well so I made him go to his room and rest for the night."

"I see. I'll go punish Elegy. Take Yuki to your room now and treat the wound."

"Yes Reiga-sama."

Reiga turned around, walked passed Luka and left the room. Luka waited for a moment before he ran over to Yuki's side and placed his hand on his cheek. "Yuki, I'm sorry for leaving you alone. If I hadn't left, Elegy wouldn't have been able to do this."

"It's okay. I was able to see Kanata-san worry over me. In the end, it was worth it. I can see that there's a chance to get to Kanata-san."

Luka smiled at Yuki's ambitious words. He admired Yuki's strength and faith. Yuki looked down at Sodom who started to wake up in his arms. "Sodom! You're okay!" Sodom looked up at Yuki and smiled.

"We should get you to my room Yuki. We need to quickly tend to that wound."

"Right."

Luka gently put his arms under Yuki and picked him up in a bridal style. Yuki couldn't help but blush but then grunted a little from the pain on his leg. Luka slowly started to walk off, trying his best to keep Yuki's pain to a minimum. In the back of his mind he was grateful that Reiga had saved Yuki from Elegy's attack. Perhaps, Yuki was right, and perhaps Luze was slowly breaking Reiga's cold heart.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I decided to end it there so I can write the rest for the next chapter :D It's going to be interesting! At least I hope o.o It seems interesting in my mind haha ^_^ I was having a little trouble writing this chapter so I ended up thinking of Elegy and went along with the idea of her coming face to face with Yuki. I think it went pretty well o.o**

**Any way, thanks for reading! ^.^ Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

Reiga silently walked down the hallway towards Luze's room. He had just finished punishing Elegy for what she did to Yuki earlier. The chains he had unleashed had burned her everywhere they touched. She had to know where her place was. Reiga made sure the punishment was thorough and tedious in order for her to understand.

Entering Luze's room, Reiga spotted the Opast fast asleep on his bed. He looked peaceful lying under the covers. Reiga gently closed the door and walked up to the bedside, cautiously sitting down next to Luze while he watched the Opast's chest rise and fall with every breath. Inside Kanata felt like he had a lot to do with Luze's exhaustion. The guilt weighed on his chest as he remembered everything that had happened the night before.

_What am I thinking…? If I show Luze that I've fallen in love with him, it will be my downfall._

Reiga was so close to achieving his goal. In a few days he would sacrifice Yuki in front of the Demon King like they had discussed. God's Light would shed blood while Reiga became a powerful necromancer with respect and loyalty from all of his followers. But what would happen to Luze? Would he continue to follow Reiga and tend to his needs? If Luze gained the respect he had always wanted, there was a chance that he would leave and betray Reiga to be the Demon King's favorite.

It was a thought he didn't want to think about, but it haunted his dreams. Betrayal was a cruel thing. It shattered the hearts of many on a daily basis. Reiga didn't want to be on the other end. It was something he couldn't fathom happening to him. Submerged in his thoughts, Reiga didn't notice when Luze opened his eyes and looked towards him.

"Reiga-sama…" Luze said with a weak voice.

"Luka told me you weren't feeling well."

"I'll be fine. I just needed a little rest. Do you need me to do anything for you Reiga-sama?"

"No, you should continue to rest. If you don't, you'll only be useless to me."

Luze felt a sharp pain hit his heart with Reiga's cold words. He hated himself for falling so low, but he had to take the consequences with a straight face. "I won't be useless to you Reiga-sama. I can endure anything you tell me to do."

"Then show me how much you love me Luze."

Luze slowly lifted himself up and wrapped his arms around Reiga's neck. He couldn't stop thinking about what Luka had told him. Something within him wanted to help the brother he used to care about and look up to, but another part of him wanted to see his brother suffer.

"Is there something on your mind Luze?" Reiga asked as he noticed Luze's serious gaze.

"Love makes people do stupid and reckless things…"

"You fall under those people Luze."

"I know…I've become what I never thought was possible Reiga-sama."

Luze leaned forward and gently kissed Reiga on the lips. Reiga kept his eyes opened while he watched Luze. There was something the Opast was hiding from him and he wanted to know what it was.

XXXX

Sodom watched as Luka gently treated Yuki's wound. He was sitting next to Yuki who was sitting up on Luka's bed. Luka finished putting ointment on the whip mark and started to wrap Yuki's leg with a bandage.

"If only I could heal myself…Then you wouldn't look so upset Luka," Yuki said.

Luka looked up at Yuki. "I couldn't protect you from Elegy."

"It's okay. I'm fine, but…I feel bad for Elegy. She said that she loves you and always wanted to be with you. She said she would have you if we never met."

"That's not true. I never had any interest for Elegy. I would have never been with her even if we didn't meet. The only one I love is you Yuki."

Yuki smiled at Luka's gentle words. He felt calm and at ease with the love Luka gave him. Luka finished wrapping Yuki's leg. "You should get some rest. Sodom and I will stay awake until you fall asleep."

"Luka…Thank you."

Luka smiled and moved from the foot of the bed over to sit next to Yuki. He leaned down and pressed his lips against his lover's. The two kissed one another gently before it started to turn more passionate. Sodom flew off of the bed and towards his small bed in the corner. He closed his eyes so he could give his two masters their privacy.

Yuki wrapped his arms around Luka's neck and embraced the Opast as much as he could. Every time they kissed, Yuki felt all the love Luka had in his heart spill into him. The two continued to kiss. Luka gently pushed Yuki down on the bed and wondered what would become of them if Luze told Reiga about Luka's betrayal. He hoped that his brother would find it in himself to help the two lovers. He wanted his brother to finally know what it meant to be in love and be happy.

Luka slowly moved his hand down Yuki's chest. It was completely different from Yuki's female body, but nothing about it disgusted him or made him want to turn away. Yuki was Yuki no matter what gender. Yuki felt a bit embarrassed with Luka's caresses, but didn't want to pull away. He didn't know if he would ever be able to be by Luka's side again. He didn't know if Reiga would succeed in killing him before the Zweilts came to his rescue. For the moment all he wanted was to be with Luka.

Yuki broke the kiss and looked into Luka's silver eyes. "Luka…"

Luka could read Yuki's emotions through his eyes. He pulled away from Yuki and started to undo the buttons to his uniform coat. Yuki watched as his lover removed layer after layer until his porcelain upper body was exposed. Yuki's face turned a brighter shade of red. He never thought he would ever be attracted to man in his life, but there he was practically oogling Luka's body. Luka smiled and moved back over Yuki. The cross necklace around his neck dangled down near Yuki's face. Neither of the two said a word for a while. All they wanted to do was look at one another and engrave the moment within their minds.

After what seemed like minutes, Luka slowly leaned down and kissed Yuki. He started to undo Yuki's shirt. Yuki continued to blush while kissing his lover. The night of passion was about to begin. He and Luka would finally express their love and become one. As the two submitted to their love, in the back of their minds they couldn't help but wonder if it would be their first and last night together.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hello there! Sorry it took me a while to update! I haven't been in the mindset to write and I had sort of a writer's block too -.-' But I pulled myself together and tried my best to write this chapter :D I hope it was good enough! Thank you for reading!**

**Until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

Luze's grip on the bed sheets tightened with every caress Reiga was placing on his body. He felt like the weight of the world was lifted off of his shoulders by the mere touch of his master. When had he become needy for Reiga's attention? Why was he allowing Reiga to play with his emotions? Luze couldn't understand. When Cadenza tried to force himself on him, he felt weak and disgusting…but with Reiga, he felt weak and happy.

Happy…When did that word ever cross his mind? That word used to mean nothing to him. It was something he thought foolish humans wanted so they could add meaning to their dull lives. Had he fallen to their level? The thought was scary. The unimaginable had happened to him in a blink of an eye and he hadn't realized it until the end.

"Luze…What are you thinking about?" Reiga asked as he looked at Luze directly. Luze felt vulnerable to his gaze and tried his hardest to maintain his composure.

"It's nothing Reiga-sama…"

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I don't know…I'm telling the truth."

Reiga knew there was something the Opast was hiding. If Luze was lying right to his face, then it had to be something very important. Reiga got off of Luze and stood up. Luze looked at him in surprise. "Reiga-sama?"

"You're not feeling well, right? I'll let you rest tonight. I'm going to go check on Elegy." Reiga started to walk off without giving Luze another glance. He opened the door and left the room. Luze remained silent and still, wondering if he had upset his master with his lie. Luze didn't want to deceive Reiga, but in order to make the deal with Luka; he knew he would have to keep quiet.

XXXX

Yuki could feel his heart racing within his chest. He was nervous and embarrassed with what was going on between him and Luka at the moment. Luka looked even more beautiful without any layer of clothing. He was indeed an Opast of high rank, one that anyone would want to get close to. Compared to Luka, Yuki felt a bit unconscious. He had a smaller and thin body structure. He wondered if it had anything to do with the feminine body he must have possessed in his previous life.

Every kiss that Luka placed on Yuki sent another surge of electricity throughout his body. He was trying his hardest to stay calm, but he knew that it was hopeless. His hands found their way into Luka's black hair. It was smooth and silky. He wondered how many times he had wanted to touch Luka's hair. Luka looked up at Yuki and smiled at his lover's blushing face.

"Yuki…"

"L-Luka…"

"Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine!" Yuki replied as he quickly averted his gaze. Luka leaned down and kissed Yuki's neck.

"I can tell that you're nervous Yuki. If this is something you don't want to do, we don't need to continue."

"No! I-I'll be fine! I don't want to regret it if anything happens to me before the Zweilts come."

Luka looked at Yuki's sad expression. It caused a painful ache to take over his heart. He didn't want to imagine losing Yuki again, especially if he had the upper hand in saving him from Reiga and the Demon King. Luka gently kissed Yuki's cheek and looked directly into his lover's eyes. "I won't allow anyone to hurt you. I'll do whatever I can to save you."

Yuki smiled at those gentle words. The two moved in for another kiss. All the fear and worry slowly started to leave Yuki as he felt Luka's warmth and love. Everything would be okay in the end he kept telling himself. Love would conquer all.

XXXX

In a dark room in the far end of Reiga's mansion, Elegy was alone with chains burning through her skin. She hated the torture she had to be condemned to because of God's Light. If only she could have done more damage when she had the chance, she thought. The door to the room slowly opened as Reiga entered and walked up to her. She looked up at him with a slight glare but decided it was best to not anger him any more.

"It looks like you've learned your lesson Elegy. You cannot do anything without my permission, especially when it comes to God's Light."

"Forgive my rudeness Reiga-sama, but I hate how you worry over that annoying piece of trash. If I didn't know any better, I would make the assumption that you wanted to defile God's Light for your own selfish pleasures."

Reiga's eyes angered. He made the chains burn Elegy more which caused the General Class Demon to scream out. "Be careful what you say to me Elegy. I can make your existence a living hell. Remember, I can do whatever I'd like. I could ruin you or I could find a way to make Luka yours. Isn't that what you always wanted?"

Elegy's eyes widened a bit from the offer. Luka was the only person she ever desired more then anything or anyone else in her life. She would give up all she had in order to have his love and devotion. "You would…make Zess love me and not God's Light, Reiga-sama?"

"I could, but I would need you to obey and cooperate with me."

"I'd do anything if it meant I could have my Zess!"

"That's what I wanted to hear. We'll continue talking about this in the morning. For now, get some rest." Reiga allowed the chains to vanish from around Elegy's body. She fell to her knees, weak and in pain from her punishment. But even if her body was in agony, her heart was filled with joy with the possibility of finally having Luka in her arms. She looked up at Reiga and smiled.

"Thank you Reiga-sama."

Reiga didn't say a word as he turned around and walked off. While he walked down the hallway, he couldn't help but wonder what Luze was hiding. He could easily torture the Opast in order to figure it out, but something within him didn't want to hurt Luze. He'd have to find a way to make Luze talk. There was also the situation with preparing for Yuki's death. His heart needed to be prepared for everything he was about to do, he just wondered if it'd be possible.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hello people! Again, I'm sorry I've been updating slower then I usually do o.o I haven't had any good ideas for this story lately or have just not been in the mood to write -.-' I hate when that happens. But still, thanks to everyone who is still reading! :D I appreciate it!**

**Until next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

Luka listened to Yuki's silent breathing. Yuki had fallen asleep a few minutes after they were done expressing their love to one another. Luka felt calm with Yuki sleeping in his arms. He felt like it was a dream. There was a time when he thought that he'd never be able to hold his lover again. Yet, God had created a miracle. Yuki didn't remember everything about his previous life, but he knew some things and he definitely knew that Luka was someone very special to him. That was all Luka needed to feel reassured.

In the back of his mind, Luka wondered how Luze was doing. Reiga must have gone to check up on him. He had to find a way to protect Yuki and get him out of there as soon as possible. Something in him told him that danger was approaching his lover. There was an ominous feeling lurking around. Luka looked over at Sodom who was fast asleep in the corner of the room on his small bed. The sight brought a small smile to Luka's face. He didn't want to let go of the happiness he felt in his heart. He wanted to hold onto to it as long as he could.

XXXX

Luze felt cold under his bed covers. It was the first time in a while that he had slept alone. Reiga's warm body beside him was missing so he found it difficult to fall back to sleep. A part of him hated himself for wanting his master to be in his bed, but the other part of him felt lonely. Why had it gotten to that point?

The door to the room gently opened. Kanata stepped inside with a small smile. He moved over to Luze's bed and sat down. "How are you feeling Luze?"

"I'm better master. Do you need anything?"

"You look tired and pensive Luze. Is something bothering you?" Kanata replied as he gently placed his hand on Luze's cheek. Luze automatically knew that Kanata was the one in front of him. He was a bit relieved that the gentle side of his master had appeared.

"No master, there's nothing bothering me."

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything." Kanata leaned forward and gently kissed Luze on the forehead.

"…I felt like a worthless low rank when Cadenza tried to have his way with me. I'm also still sore and tired after the night we shared." Luze was telling Kanata the truth, but he made sure not to mention the conversation between Luka and him. That was something he still needed to think about.

Kanata leaned away and looked at Luze. "I see…Cadenza tried to do such a thing to my precious Luze. He'll have to be punished."

Luze couldn't help but feel shocked after he heard the word precious come out of his master's mouth. He thought he would never hear anything like that directed to him. Kanata noticed the surprised look on Luze's face and laughed a little. "What's wrong? Is it strange to hear me call you precious?"

"With all do respect master, it is a bit strange. All my life I thought I'd never hear words of love."

"Well now you are. You're my precious one Luze. Your pain is my pain; your love is my love and your secrets and my secrets…" Kanata moved in to kiss Luze gently on the lips. He slowly traced his hand down Luze's face, down his neck and onto his shoulder. Luze kissed Kanata back with as much energy as he could muster. He hesitated to put his hand on the back of his master's head so he could deepen the kiss.

Love wasn't something he was supposed to feel. It was something he never dreamed of knowing or feeling, yet here he was consumed by an overwhelming love for his master. Kanata carefully pushed Luze down onto the bed as he hovered on top. He hadn't noticed how fast his heart was beating from a mere kiss. Something had definitely changed in him ever since he first slept with the beautiful Opast. Kanata slowly broke the kiss so he could look into Luze's eyes.

"Do you think you'll be able to do this tonight?" He asked.

"If it's what you want master, then I have no reason to disobey you."

"Luze…From now on, when it's just you and me…Call me Kanata, okay?"

Luze was taken aback by the sudden request. If he began to call his master by his name instead of saying master or using the honorific "sama" then it would only cause him more pain in the end. He wanted to believe that something could happen between them beyond what occurred under the bed sheets. He wanted to have something like his brother and Yuki had. Luze closed his eyes, wondering if it was all just a dream.

"Luze? Are you tired? Do you want to sleep?" Kanata asked a little concerned.

"No…I'm just trying to push myself to say your name like you asked me to."

"Ah, is that so? Then please do it."

Luze slowly opened his eyes and looked into Kanata's gentle ones. "Kanata…"

"Say it again," Kanata replied with a smile.

"Kanata…"

Kanata caressed the side of Luze's face before he went in for another kiss. Reiga and he needed to find out if Luze wasn't hiding anything else from them. The best method to discover the secret was through kindness. Kanata knew that, but he also felt like showing kindness to Luze because he wanted to. In his life, it was hard for Kanata to open his heart to people. Yuki and everyone at the orphanage were perhaps the only people he felt he could trust. The world was full of liars and people who betrayed you. He hated the world and many of the people who lived in it. Thinking about it all made Kanata wonder if killing Yuki was the best thing to do. What would happen if he took God's light away from humanity? Wouldn't it only cause more chaos and suffering?

While kissing Luze, Kanata had so many thoughts running wild inside his mind. The day of Yuki's execution was approaching. If he was going to change his mind, he would have to quickly think of a plan. In the end the question was whether he wanted to save Yuki or completely destroy him? The answer was still unknown.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey there everyone! :D I just wanted to apologize for not updating in a while. I didn't have internet access for a while and I also didn't know how to continue this story o.o (I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting!). But any way I took the time to write and this is what I came up with :P I hope you liked it! I will try my best to update again soon!**

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think :D Reviews are appreciated and they help motivate me when I can't muster it up myself haha xD**

**Until next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

Luze awoke in Kanata's arms. He didn't remember when he had fallen asleep the night before. Looking up at Kanata's face, Luze felt an ache in his heart. He didn't know whether he felt happy or upset with the turn of events that had happened in his life. He could hear Kanata's heart beating. He could feel his own racing in his chest. He didn't want to make any sudden movements so he wouldn't wake Kanata up. He wanted to savor looking at Kanata's face as long as he possibly could.

He wondered what would happen once Kanata opened his eyes. Would he still be Kanata or would he be Reiga? Would he greet Luze with a smile or with a cold face? At that moment Kanata's eyes opened which caused Luze to almost gasp out in surprise. The handsome male looked into Luze's eyes and smiled.

"Good morning Luze."

"Good morning master."

"Luze, I thought I told you to call me Kanata."

"My apologies. Good morning…Kanata."

Kanata continued to smile as he leaned down and pecked a gentle kiss on Luze's head. He then leaned away and looked over at the clock that was hanging on the wall. "It's about time we get up and go on with our duties for the day. I need to go get Yuki. I wonder if his wound is better."

"A wound? Did God's Light get hurt last night?"

"Ah yes. Elegy took it into her own hands to pay him a visit and hurt him. She could have done more damage if I didn't show up. I asked Luka to take care of him during the night."

Luze's eyes went wide. Reiga had allowed Luka to take care of God's Light throughout the night. Luze wondered if Luka and Yuki had done anything since they were given the luxury of being together for an entire night. Kanata slowly started to remove his arms from around Luze and got up. Luze watched as Kanata grabbed one of his robes and placed it over his naked body.

"Let's go take a shower together Luze. It'll save us time before we have to meet up with the others."

"But what if someone sees us Mas…Kanata."

"It'll be okay. So will you accompany me?"

Luze looked at Kanata speechless. He hesitated for a while until he finally nodded his head and got out of bed. He grabbed another one of his robes and walked out of the room with Kanata.

XXXX

"How's your leg? Does it hurt?" Luka looked up at Yuki whose face was a bright red. Luka had already taken a shower and gotten dressed. He had also helped Yuki take a quick shower and get dressed. Yuki's embarrassment didn't go unnoticed by Luka. He found his lover's shyness adorable especially after the special night they had spent in each other's arms.

"I-It feels better now. I think I'll be able to walk," Yuki replied with a smile. Sodom flew over to Yuki's side and landed on Yuki's shoulder. He happily nuzzled his face against Yuki's cheek, happy that his master was feeling better. "I'm glad you're okay too Sodom."

"I'll go check on Luze. Stay here until I get back."

Yuki nodded his head as Luka stood up, turned around and left the room. Yuki let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and continued to blush. It was hard looking at Luka after what had happened the night before. It wasn't that he didn't like it; he just didn't know how to act around Luka without making it awkward. He wished it could have happened under different circumstances. He wished he could be with the Zweilts and everyone else in the Twilight Mansion. From what Yuki could tell, there was a dark and ominous aura lurking around.

Something told him that things were going to take a turn for the worst very soon. He wondered if Luka also felt it. Either way, Yuki cared more about Luka, Sodom and the Zweilts then himself. He also hoped that Kanata would be okay in the end.

"Yuki…"

Yuki's eyes went wide as he looked around in fear. The voice that had called out his name sounded demonic. There was no one and nothing in sight but he knew he felt a presence in the room other then Sodom's. The black creature also felt it and moved in front of Yuki. Both of them stayed quiet and waited to see if anything else would happen. To Yuki's relief, nothing else happened. What had called out his name? Why was he feeling so afraid?

Yuki grabbed Sodom and embraced him. He knew he was shaking, but there was nothing he could do about it. Was this what is felt like to know that you had a fifty-fifty chance of being killed? Was this what it felt like knowing that your death was near? Yuki didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think of the worst outcome. God was with him. Luka and Sodom were with him. He had to regain his strength and find a way to get his power back. Even if he died, he wanted to die protecting the ones he loved and saving the world from the wrath of the Demon King.

XXXX

"We need to go save Yuki now!" Hotsuma was tired of waiting. The Zweilts had fully recovered and were ready to face the enemy again. Takashiro looked at Hotsuma's serious face and then looked at the other Zweilts. They were all anxious to get Yuki back. He was the one that told them to wait until he said it was time.

"We'll rescue Yuki, but it won't be today. We'll go the day after tomorrow."

"You can't be serious? He might be killed by then!" Kuroto replied in anger.

"I know what I'm doing. That night will have a full moon. If a sacrifice is to be made, then it will be on that day. So we'll wait. The best thing we can do is attack until then. Trust in me."

The Zweilts kept their eyes on Takashiro but they didn't say another word. They would have to wait a little more until they could see Yuki again. They were all afraid of what would happen if they didn't make it on time. If only they knew that Yuki wasn't alone. If only they knew that Luka didn't really betray them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**O_O So how was that? I hope it was good :D I'm trying my best to keep this story interesting haha xD Any way, I think there will be 2-3 more chapters to this story before I end it ^_^ So please tell me what you think! Also thanks for reading, the reviews, follows and favorites! **

**Until next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

A chill ran down Luka's spine as he headed towards Luze's room. He stopped walking and looked around the hallway, but saw no one in sight. Something told him that there was an evil presence lurking around. He knew who the presence belonged to and it worried him. He had to figure out a way to get Yuki out of there. If not he'd have to figure out a way to protect Yuki and keep him from getting killed. The Zweilts were definitely going to come and rescue God's Light - that Luka was sure about. He'd put his life on the line if it meant that Yuki could be saved and keep the Duras from reeking havoc on Earth.

Luka continued to walk until he made it to Luze's door. He wondered if his brother had made a decision on whether or not he would help him. Luka knocked on the door and waited for a response from the inside. To his surprise, Luze didn't come to open the door. He slowly leaned his head forward and tried to listen for any sound coming from the inside. There was no one in the room. Luka decided to walk away and go back to Yuki. He'd talk to his brother later on.

"Zess."

Luka stopped walking and turned around. Elegy was walking up to him with the usual grin on her face. Luka had the urge to hurt her for what she did to Yuki, but knew that he couldn't. Elegy made her way up to Luka and placed her hand on his cheek.

"You look as handsome as always Zess. I was hoping I'd be able to talk to you alone."

"What is it that you want?" Luka asked without any emotion in his voice.

"You know what I want Zess. I've told you many times that the only person I want is you. We can serve the Demon King and Reiga together. We can even have children. Don't you think they'll be the most beautiful children anyone has ever seen?"

"I don't want that. I'm only here to serve Reiga and the Demon King."

"But Zess…" Elegy moved closer to Luka until her body was pressed against his. Luka didn't react to it and just continued to look at her with cold eyes. "Someone like you Zess needs to create offspring. You and Luze are two of the most beautiful and powerful Opasts. If you don't reproduce, it won't help the Demon King."

"I'll only create offspring if the Demon King tells me to. Without his order, I don't want anything to do with it." Luka grabbed Elegy's wrist and slowly moved away from her. He then let go of her, turned around and started to walk off.

"I'm sure Reiga will be more then happy to give us the order. If he tells the Demon King about the idea, I'm sure they'll both agree to it."

Luka ignored Elegy and kept on walking. He didn't even want to imagine having to be with Elegy and making kids. The only one he ever wanted to create a family with was with Yuki. Although now that Yuki was a male that dream was impossible, but the love they had for each other was enough for Luka. In their eyes, Sodom was their child, in their past lives and even now. Luka finally made it back to his room and opened the door. He saw Yuki sitting on the bed and petting Sodom with a sad look on his face. Luka closed the door and walked over to his lover. He grabbed Yuki's chin and made him look up at him.

"What's wrong Yuki?"

"Luka…I-I was just thinking about the Zweilts and everyone…I was also thinking about the possibility of not making it out alive."

"Don't say that. You're going to make it out of here. I'm going to protect you."

Yuki smiled. "Thank you Luka." Luka smiled back. The two started to lean towards each other, but were stopped when they heard a knock at the door. Luka moved back and let go of Yuki as he turned to look at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Cadenza."

Luka found it odd that Cadenza was knocking on his door. He looked back at Yuki who looked confused. Luka looked towards the door again before he walked over and opened it. Cadenza was standing on the other side.

"Is there something you want?" Luka asked. He was still angry about Cadenza trying to force himself on Luze. Even if the brothers didn't have a good relationship, Luze was still his brother and if anyone tried to hurt him he would make sure to stop whoever it was.

"I find it humorous how the Crosszeria brothers fall in love with people they shouldn't have a romantic relationship with. First you and God's Light and now Luze and Reiga. It's funny, don't you think?"

"What Luze does has nothing to do with me. As for me and God's Light, I no longer feel anything towards him."

"Then why is he in your room?"

"Reiga gave me the orders to look after him last night. Elegy hurt him so I had to be in charge of tending to his wound."

"Ah, that's how it is. Reiga never learns does he? If he continues to show God's Light sympathy, he's never going to get anywhere. Hmm, but I guess he wants to act nice before God's Light is killed."

Yuki's eyes went wide. The thought of Kanata deciding that he would be killed sent many emotions through him. Luka didn't react, but inside he was panicking. He needed to find out when Reiga planned on executing Yuki. Time was running out for them. Cadenza looked over at Yuki and grinned.

"Hey God's Light, why don't you and I have a little fun before then?"

"Cadenza, it's almost time for us to meet up with Reiga. You should be on your way."

"Hmm, then I'll get going then."

Cadenza turned around and walked off. Luka slowly closed the door and looked over at Yuki. He noticed the fear in Yuki's eyes. He walked over to Yuki and gently embraced him in his arms. "I won't let you get killed. Trust in me Yuki. You'll make it out of here alive."

Yuki didn't say a word as tears started to form in his eyes. Why did it have to be that way? What was going to happen? Yuki hugged Luka back as tightly as he could. He believed knowing he could die and never see his loved ones again was the worst feeling he had ever felt in his life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**;_; Yuki, don't cry! Dx I love Yuki and Luka so much ;-; Any way, thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! :D I think this story will have two more chapters so be awaiting them ^_^ It's been fun writing this story and thanks to everyone who has been reading it!**

**Until next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took me forever to update this story! ;-; So much has been going on that I barely have time or motivation to work on my fanfics xD But anyway, here is the newest chapter to this story! Please enjoy :D**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Luze smoothed out his jacket as he looked at himself in the mirror. Kanata had gone to his own room to get dressed for the day. Luze could still feel Kanata's hands running down his back when they were in the shower. The thought made him shiver. The kind and gentle side of his master was the one that God's Light had grown up with. Luze felt a bit envious, knowing that God's Light had gotten everything anyone could ever dream of. First he had a dear friend who treated him with care as they grew older and then he discovered what it meant to fall in love with his brother Luka.

In only 24 hours he wouldn't need to worry about God's Light being a disturbance any longer. He would rise up with Reiga and gain the respect he had always deserved. But the words Luka had told him before, about helping him save God's Light and win Reiga's heart pushed those thoughts to the side. Could he really set aside all of his hatred to help his brother protect the one he loved? Would he throw it all away just to see if he had a real chance of true happiness with his master? The time was ticking and Luze felt indecisive with what he would do. In fairytales, the villain who decided to change their way of life and instead join the hero usually had a happy ending. Would the same outcome happen to Luze?

XXXX

Yuki stood patiently in the room he had been locked in before. Luka was told to take him there and wait for Reiga to show up. Yuki was afraid of what would happen once Reiga arrived. Would he torture him? Would he tell Yuki his fate and end it once and for all? The door to the room slowly began to open as Kanata stepped inside, already dressed up in his uniform. Yuki looked into Kanata's cold eyes. The love and affection that Kanata used to have was no longer there.

Kanata closed the door and turned to look at Yuki. "How is your wound?"

"I-It's better. Luka made sure to take care of it," Yuki replied nervously.

"Was that all Luka took care of?"

Yuki couldn't help but blush at the sudden question. "W-What do you mean?"

"I know you well Yuki. Your face is also turning red. The Opast took the opportunity to make you his just like I thought he would."

"Kanata-san…"

"I know that he still loves you. He never really betrayed you to begin with. It was just an act to be here and protect you from me."

Yuki was surprised with the revelation. Kanata had known all along that Luka was still his enemy. He had been aware of Luka's true intentions with his fake betrayal from the very start. Kanata walked closer to Yuki and trapped him between the wall and himself. Yuki couldn't move. He stood in place with his eyes in direct contact with the man he used to trust more then anyone.

"We're both pathetic Yuki. We think we have everything all figured out, but we don't. The Crosszeria brothers have slithered their way inside our hearts and now we can't do anything to take them out."

"Kanata-san…Are you…?"

"In love with Luze? If I said yes, would it surprise you?"

Yuki couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kanata had fallen in love with Luka's brother, an Opast who had no care for anyone but himself. What was happening? Was the power of love actually working in Yuki's favor?

Kanata leaned his face closer to Yuki's which caused Yuki to become nervous. "I've already made an agreement with the Demon King to sacrifice you tomorrow. I was promised ultimate power over this wretched place we call Earth. Do you know how long I've wanted this?" Kanata looked into Yuki's sad eyes. He remembered Yuki had those same eyes whenever he would cry and think about why his parents didn't want him. Those eyes were his weakness ever since he first laid eyes on Yuki.

"I've waited for this moment for too long, so then why am I feeling doubtful about it? Why am I constantly thinking about letting you live and letting you go? Tell me Yuki. Why can't my heart be fully consumed by darkness? Why is there still some light?"

"It's because you aren't a bad person Kanata-san…"

Kanata's eyes went wide at those words. Yuki gently placed his hand over Kanata's chest where his heart would be. "This world can be a living hell filled with madness, sadness, hatred and darkness, but it can also be a wonderful place filled with love and happiness. We can still live the way we wanted Kanata. We can go to the park and have cook-outs with all our friends and loved ones. Everything could work out for you and for me. We'll always be together no matter what."

"How can you be so sure? You've left me before for the Opast and the Zweilts."

"Not anymore. This time I don't want to leave anyone behind. Please Kanata-san, we can figure out a way to stop the Demon King and end all of this once and for all."

Kanata gently placed his hand on Yuki's cheek. Why would he want to destroy the very person that gave him a reason to keep believing in humanity? Why would he want to destroy the ray of light that gave life any meaning? Kanata carefully embraced Yuki into his arms and held him as tightly as he could. The night he had spent with Luze and the words Yuki had just said were enough to push him into making a decision. He would find a way to save Yuki, even if it cost him his own life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**O_O Finally! Kanata/Reiga has a change of heart! Luze is still indecisive, but he's getting there xD The next chapter will be the last! Will Kanata be able to protect Yuki? Will the Zweilts make it in time? What about Luka and Luze? Cadenza and Elegy? O_O It's going to be insane! Haha thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**

**Until next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone! I'm really sorry it took me a long time to update this story! O.o I've been busy and the lack of motivation really doesn't help either ;-; Anyway please enjoy this chapter! Thanks! :D**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Time was up and the Demon King was waiting. Kanata was preparing himself for the confrontation. He had made a decision and was going to stick to it. He didn't feel scared for what might happen to him. All he wanted was for Yuki to make it out alive and live the life he deserved to live. Kanata had found happiness with Yuki and again with Luze. If he were to die because of his betrayal, he would die knowing that he was able to feel love thanks to two important men.

A knock was heard at the door. Kanata already knew who was standing on the other side. "Come in," he said as he put on his white gloves. The door opened and in came Luze, already dressed in his uniform and ready to be given orders by his master.

"What are your commands, master?" Luze asked.

"The Zweilts should be arriving soon to save Yuki. I want you to secretly guide Yuki and Luka out of this place to meet them. Once they are together, I want you to run with them and escape."

"What?" Luze couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why was Kanata going to let Yuki go after everything he went through to capture him? Why was he going to let everything go for the sake of God's Light? Kanata could see the confused look on Luze's face and walked over to him. He gently grabbed Luze's chin and leaned in for a kiss. He then leaned away and smiled at the Opast.

"I never stopped loving Yuki, even after I found out who I was and who he was. I also learned that I couldn't find it within myself to kill him or see him killed after he showed me that all of humanity wasn't corrupted. You can call me a weak master and a fool Luze, but when you find someone important, who melts your cold heart, you'll do whatever it takes to protect that person."

"Then what am I to you…?" Luze almost whispered the question. It felt like someone had just stabbed him in the heart. Kanata continued to smile and gently caressed the side of Luze's face.

"You're different then Yuki. I love him as a brother, but when it comes to you Luze, I love you as a lover. The nights we shared made me realize what I felt for you, but I never wanted to admit it. I made you submit to me because I knew you wouldn't refuse, but after a while, I wanted you to submit to me without being ordered to. That's when I realized that I had fallen in love with you."

Luze couldn't believe what was happening. Kanata felt the same way he felt about him. As if instinct had taken over, Luze wrapped his arms around Kanata and embraced him tightly. He didn't want to let the man go. He wanted to stay by his side until the end. He didn't want to say good-bye to the person who showed him what it meant to love. Kanata hugged him back. It was the least he could do. He was ready for anything to happen.

"Promise me, you'll protect Yuki and make it out of here alive," Kanata said as he tightened his embrace around Luze.

"I can't leave you alone. What purpose will there be for me to live with the enemy? I'm not like Luka. I won't be accepted so easily."

"You're wrong Luze. You've always been rejected because of the Bloody Cross. You've been looked down upon by your very kind. But Yuki won't reject you. He'll open his arms and welcome you like he did with Luka. That's the kind of person he is."

Luze remained quiet while he heard the sound of Kanata's heart beating. He didn't want that heart to stop. He wanted to continue to listen to it for years to come. For that reason he was willing to betray the Demon King too. He now understood why Luka decided to betray their family for the sake of love and happiness. Just like his brother, he was going to do the same thing, even if the ending wouldn't turn out the same.

XXXX

"I don't want to leave Kanata."

Yuki didn't agree with Kanata's plan. He didn't want to leave him behind and escape with Luka and his brother. It just wasn't fair. Kanata had told him before that he had left him behind. He didn't want to do it again even if Kanata said it was okay. He didn't want to live without Kanata beside him.

Luka looked at Yuki's serious face and could tell that there was no changing his mind. When Yuki made a decision he always stuck with it until the end. He had a feeling it would turn out like that. He knew his lover like the back of his hand. He wondered if Kanata also knew that Yuki wouldn't listen and try to save him from the Demon King.

"If it makes you feel any better, you can escape with Luze while I stay and make sure Kanata makes it out of here alive." It was a gamble of course. The Demon King was the strongest among them. There was a low chance that Luka would be able to survive. But if it was for Yuki, he would do anything to make him happy.

Yuki shook his head from side to side. "I want to stay and help."

"Your powers haven't been working Yuki. If you stay, you'll definitely be killed. Kanata doesn't want that and neither do I."

"I know Luka…But I can't find it within myself to leave the two of you here while I run away. I don't want to do that."

"If you die, then you'll let Kanata's betrayal be for nothing and let the Demon King win. This world won't have God's Light anymore and will be filled with darkness. Do you want the children you took care of at the orphanage to suffer? Your friends?"

Yuki knew that Luka had a point. It would be selfish. Luka moved over to Yuki and placed his hand on his cheek. "I'll protect you and everyone you love Yuki. I live for that reason and I'll die for that reason if I have to. Promise me you'll make it out of here and won't turn back."

Yuki looked into Luka's serious silver eyes. As much as he wanted to refuse he knew he couldn't. Looking down, Yuki hesitantly nodded his head. "I promise…"

The clock in Luka's room struck noon. It was show time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So I decided to extend this a bit. The next chapter will be that last :D Let me know what you think! Thank you for reading, following and reviewing!**

**Also, please make sure to check out my YouTube Channel for my anime project and subscribe if you can! The link is on my profile page ^_^ Thanks!**

**Until next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

Yuki felt like his heart would come out of his chest. It was beating so fast that he thought Luka and Sodom could hear it. His eyes were glued on the clock that struck noon. The time to act was finally upon them. They didn't know what was going to happen, but they hoped and prayed that the ending would be a happy one. Luka looked at Yuki's scared face. He gently placed his hand on his lover's head and looked directly into Yuki's eyes.

"The Zweilts should be close by. It's time for us to get you out of here."

"I need to see Kanata first!" Yuki replied in almost a panic.

"Yuki, there's no more time. We have to hurry and start getting out of here."

"It's not right Luka! It's not right to run away while Kanata stays behind! I don't want that!"

Luka moved down on one knee while he kept his gaze on Yuki's tearful face. It broke his heart to see the person he loved in pain, but there was nothing they could do anymore. "I'm going to do everything I can to make sure Kanata makes it out of here alive. You already promised me that you'd leave with Sodom and make it to the Zweilts. Don't break that promise Yuki."

Yuki knew he couldn't break his promise, but he also didn't want to leave Kanata behind like he did before. Sodom moved over to Yuki's shoulder and gently rubbed his face against Yuki's cheek. He didn't like to see his master cry. Luka stood back up and looked at the door. He'd accompany Yuki until he knew he'd be safe. There were still the obstacles of Cadenza and Elegy. Luka didn't know whether they knew what Reiga was going to do, but he wanted to make sure he was ready for everything and anything that came his way.

Looking back at Yuki, Luka reached his hand out and put on a smile that reassured Yuki that everything would be okay. "Let's go Yuki."

Yuki smiled back and grabbed onto Luka's hand. He got up and looked into Luka's eyes. Everything would be okay. That's what he wanted to believe. He only prayed that it would indeed turn out okay.

XXXX

The hallway was silent as Kanata walked towards the room at the very end. He had sent Luze to distract Elegy and Cadenza, making sure they didn't get in Yuki's way of escaping. Even though Kanata already prepared himself mentally and physically for confronting the Demon King, there was still a hint of fear inside of him. He didn't know what the outcome would be. He could easily be killed and disposed of. Death wasn't something Kanata thought a lot about when it came to his own life. He always knew he'd be able to make it through anything – as if he were invincible. Now, he wasn't too sure about it.

As he reached the double doors of the room, he took a moment to think about Yuki's smiling face and Luze's blushing face. The images brought a smile to his face. He grabbed onto the handles of the double doors and proceeded to open them. The inside of the room was dark, but as he started to walk, fire started to appear at his sides. The double doors behind him closed. Kanata made sure he didn't flinch or show any sign of worry. He continued to walk along the path that didn't have any fire and noticed that a massive figure began to appear feet away.

The moment of truth had arrived. There was no turning back now. Kanata stopped walking as he reached the Demon King. He bowed his head.

"Where is God's Light?" The Demon King asked in a low and menacing tone of voice.

"I didn't bring him," Kanata replied.

"Can you explain to me why you didn't bring him?"

"I don't think God's Light should be killed. I'm disobeying your wishes, but this is how I feel."

The Demon King growled in anger. Kanata was ready to be punished for his disobedience. He didn't have the time to react when he felt chains grab onto his wrists and wrap around his ankles from the ground. Kanata looked up at the Demon King, knowing that this was just the beginning.

"I'm going to get God's Light one way or another. I'm not going to let this chance slip me by," the Demon King said in an eerie voice. Duras began to appear within the fire as they growled out. "Go find God's Light and kill him once and for all." The Duras obeyed their master's command and quickly burst out of the room. Kanata tried to break free from the chains but it was no use. The Demon King placed his attention back onto Kanata. "You're life will come to an end once God's Light is out of the picture. I want you to see his lifeless body right before you die."

Kanata glared at the Demon King. He hoped Yuki would be able to escape in time. He hoped the Zweilts and Luka would protect him. God's Light couldn't be killed – without it; life itself would have no meaning. It would be hell on Earth.

XXXX

Yuki ran as fast as he could as he followed Luka through different hallways. It felt like time had stopped and they were continuously running along endless hallways. The floor beneath Yuki began to feel hotter. Luka noticed it too. He stopped running and turned to look at Yuki. Before Yuki could say anything, Luka picked him up in his arms and continued to run, Sodom following closely next to him.

"What's going on?" Yuki asked.

"The Demon King is slowly turning this place into hell. We need to hurry and get outside."

"Then Kanata…!"

"I don't know if he's still alive…"

Yuki's eyes saddened at the thought. He didn't want to accept that Kanata was dead. He needed to be alive. They needed to get out of this together.

Luka tightened his grip around Yuki as he made a turn. He stopped in his tracks as he saw the hallway blocked by dozens of Duras waiting to pounce. Yuki's eyes went wide as Sodom moved in front of his masters and growled viciously. The floor was becoming even hotter now. Luka couldn't put Yuki on his feet. A human wouldn't be able to handle it. Thinking it through, Luka quickly turned around and started to run the way he just came. Sodom followed behind as the Duras took the chance to chase after them.

Yuki looked back at the Duras that were after them. He tried his hardest to concentrate, hoping that his power would start working again and prevent the Duras from hurting them.

"Don't do it," Luka said as he kept running. Yuki looked up at him. "If you use an excessive amount of your power again, it could kill you. Leave this to me. I won't let them hurt you." Yuki didn't know how to respond to his lover's words. There was nothing he could do to help. He heard the Duras growl out again and looked back to see them getting closer. Luka turned another corner, trying to think of another way out. He needed to get Yuki to safety.

Before Luka could make another turn, Luze's body fell in front of him. Luka looked up and saw Elegy and Cadenza standing feet away with grins on their faces.

"I knew Reiga couldn't be trusted. Once I kill God's Light, the Demon King will reward me greatly," Cadenza said.

"Luka my love, I'll subdue you back to obeying our Demon King. You were let astray but don't worry, I'll bring you back," Elegy added as she cracked her whip against the floor. Luze started to get up and glared at the two in front of him. The Duras that were chasing after Luka and Yuki were blocking the only other way out. The twins looked at one another, trying to see if the other had a plan.

Their conclusion - They were cornered and outnumbered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! ;-; I've been meaning to work on this story but I either didn't have the time or motivation. But here is another chapter! I said this was going to be the last chapter, but now that I think about it, I'm probably going to extend this story a little longer until I feel like it's the right time to end it :D So I hope you enjoyed this suspenseful chapter! I appreciate the favorites, follows and of course the reviews! ^_^**

**Until next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

The Zweilts could feel the dark aura coming from Reiga's mansion. The negative energy was unbearable, but they knew they had to push through in order to save Yuki. Takashiro stood behind them, observing the sight in front of him. There was no doubt that the Demon King was present. He tightened his grip around his book, hoping they weren't too late.

"Can we go now?" Hotsuma asked as he looked back at Takashiro. He wanted to hurry and find Yuki. Just like the other Zweilts, he felt empty without God's Light around them. If Yuki was killed, Hotsuma would never forgive himself.

"Go. I'm going to find Reiga," Takashiro replied.

The Zweilts nodded their heads and without another word dashed off towards the mansion. Takashiro watched as they rapidly made their way to a place that could be defined like a second hell. He made a mental prayer, hoping that Yuki and the Zweilts would make it out alive. Opening his book, Takashiro began to chant the words written on the pages. It was time to confront Reiga and the Demon King.

XXXX

Luze despised the feeling of vulnerability he was feeling at the moment. He was cornered by Cadenza, Elegy and Duras that the Demon King had sent after Luka and Yuki. The worst of it all, he didn't know if Kanata was dead or alive. Looking over at Luka, Luze tried to think of a plan to escape. Their only option was to fight, but it would be hard to do when they had to protect God's Light in the process.

"What's the matter Luze? You look scared," Cadenza said with a teasing tone in his voice.

"You're supposed to obey Reiga's orders," Luze replied back.

"Correction, we were supposed to obey Reiga's orders. Now, we only obey the orders given from the Demon King. I had a feeling Reiga was going to back out on his word. He has a soft spot for God's Light and from what I've witnessed, for you too."

Luze glared at the red haired man. Yuki looked at Luze with a bit of surprise on his face. Were Kanata and Luze lovers? Did Luze feel something towards Kanata? Yuki wanted to ask, but it wasn't the best time or place to do it. Yuki looked towards the Duras and then back towards Elegy and Cadenza. He didn't want to see Luka, Sodom or Luze getting hurt for him. They wouldn't be able to fight while he was being held by Luka. Yuki didn't want to be a burden. He wanted to fight and protect the people that he cared about.

"If I'm the one that the Demon King wants, then take me to him. All I ask is that you let Luka and Luze go free."

"What?!" Luze nearly yelled out as he looked back at Yuki. "I won't let you do that! I was given orders to protect you and that's what I'm going to do!" He looked back at Cadenza and Elegy with a fierce look. "I'll take care of them."

Yuki was taken aback by Luze's words. Luka was also a bit surprised at the change he witnessed in his brother. He didn't realize how much Luze had fallen for Kanata until that moment. Inside, he was happy that Luze could finally understand what Luka felt for Yuki. Indeed, love was a powerful emotion worth fighting for.

"Then I'll make sure Yuki makes it out of here," Luka said as he turned to face the Duras. "I won't hold back. Yuki hold on tight and close your eyes."

Yuki wanted to respond but he decided to keep quiet and close his eyes. Luka's body started to glow with his power. Sodom stood by his master's side waiting for his commands. Luze took his brother's lead and tapped into all of the power he had inside of him. The Crosszeria brothers were known for their beauty and for their unbelievable power. In the past, that incredible power was used for the Demon King, but now it was going to be used against him.

In sync, the two brothers charged at their enemies. Luka tightened his embrace around Yuki as he and Sodom fought their way through the Duras in front of them. At the same time, Luze fought against Cadenza while at the same time making sure that Elegy didn't get passed him. It was futile. Cadenza and Elegy were no match against Luze's power, especially now that he was determined to keep them away from God's Light.

Yuki kept his eyes closed while he heard the Duras growl. He was scared, but at the same time, he felt safe. He could hear Luka's heart beating inside his chest. It was the heart that was fighting to protect him from any harm that came his way. While he listened to Luka's heart, he silently prayed that Luze and Kanata would be okay. There had to be a happy ending at the end of this nightmare. He wouldn't be able to live if it didn't turn out that way.

_Kanata…Please be okay._

XXXX

The chains burned around Kanata's wrists and ankles, but he would withstand the pain. He didn't worry about what was going to happen to him, but how Yuki and Luze were doing. He hoped with all of his heart that they would make it out of there alive.

"You look pitiful Reiga. I'm very disappointed in you."

"I could care less how I look to you."

The Demon King started to laugh. "Look what God's Light has done to you. It's going to be very hard for you to see him die."

"He won't die. Yuki will live and will win this war against you. I believe in him."

"I never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth Reiga."

Kanata's eyes went wide as he and the Demon King looked to the side. Standing feet away, Takashiro looked at Kanata with a smile on his face.

"Takashiro…What are you doing here?" Kanata asked.

"To save Yuki, but now I see that I also have to save you." Takashiro turned his attention onto the Demon King. "It's time for this to end, Demon King."

The two stared each other down. It would be the final battle between the light versus the dark.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hello everyone! So, I decided to write for this story because I felt like it and I felt like it would be a good distraction for me (I've been overwhelmed with stress lately so thank you writing for helping me out ;-;). Anyway, the Zweilts and Takashiro have arrived! ^-^ Whoo hoo! Let's see what happens next :D**

**Reviews are always welcomed and of course I appreciate your support! **

**Until next time!**


	23. Chapter 23

Luka could feel Yuki's body tremble with fear as they continued to make their way through the Duras. He tried his best to fight and make sure that Yuki was okay. Sodom followed his master's lead and fought against numerous Duras that crossed their path. It seemed almost impossible that they would be able to make it out safely, but Luka had hope that they would get through it. He wasn't sure if it was his own mind that thought that way or if it was Yuki's presence that was giving him a light at the end of the tunnel.

The floor was growing hotter as another minute passed. It was growing more dangerous for them to stay enclosed inside the mansion. Glancing down at Yuki's closed eyes; Luka knew that he had to keep his promise. He wouldn't let Yuki be taken away from him again. This time, they were going to be together and live happily ever after.

XXXX

Luze slammed against the wall and slid down to the floor. His power was slowly starting to wear out on him. Although he was an Opast, Cadenza and Elegy were gifted with extra power by the Demon King in order to do his bidding. Luze looked up at his two enemies who were grinning right back at him. He hated to feel weak. He hated being looked down upon. Not too long ago he was also obeying the Demon King's orders just as Reiga was…but it had all changed because of one night.

A night that made Luze re-evaluate his life and his desires. The man that had awoken something in him that he never thought he'd feel was in danger. There was no time to be defeated. Luze slowly started to get up and stretched his hand out next to him. A long black and silver sword started to appear as he grabbed onto it. His power moved to surround the blade while he firmly kept his gaze on Cadenza and Elegy.

Without a second of hesitation, Luze quickly moved towards the two and slashed his sword. Cadenza and Elegy moved and countered the attack. Elegy threw her whip and had it wrap around Luze's sword. Cadenza took the opportunity to slash his sword against Luze's waist. Luze grit his teeth while he tried to pull his sword away.

"It's over Luze. It's too bad we couldn't have some fun together," Cadenza said as he moved his sword and hovered it over Luze.

Luze held his hand up, getting ready to hit Cadenza with some of his power. It was at that moment that a gun shot was heard. Luze's eyes went wide as did Cadenza's and Elegy's. The red haired male looked to the side, surprised to see Tsukomo and Toko standing a few feet away. Behind them, Hotsuma and Shusei were also ready to attack.

"So the Zweilts finally came to play," Cadenza said with a smirk. "This is going to be a lot more fun then I thought."

"Where's Yuki?!" Toko yelled as she readied her sword in front of her.

"Why don't you worry more about yourself you flat-chested girl," Elegy replied with a small laugh. Toko grew furious and was ready to strike. Luze took the chance to slip away and run off. Cadenza and Elegy looked back at him, about to strike when Toko and Tsukomo moved in to attack. They quickly took their attention away from Luze and towards the Zweilt pair.

"Hotsuma, Shusei, go after him!" Toko yelled as her sword got caught by Elegy's whip. Hotsuma and Shusei nodded their heads as they quickly moved past the four and down the hall. Luze kept running until he was met with a dead end. How he didn't know that the route he took would lead him to nowhere surprised him. It must have been due to his worry over Kanata.

"There's nowhere to go now Opast," Hotsuma said. Luze turned around as he came face to face with Hotsuma and Shusei. "Tell us where Yuki is."

"He's with Luka," Luze replied.

"Where did that backstabber take him?!" Hotsuma responded.

"Luka didn't betray you. He only pretended to betray you in order to protect God's Light."

"I don't believe you!" Hotsuma yelled out.

"Luka's the last person who would betray God's Light. He loves him too much. Instead of thinking I'm lying to you, go find Luka and help him and God's Light out of here."

Hotsuma grew angrier, but before he could do anything, Shusei placed his hand on his shoulder. Hotsuma looked back at him and noticed that his partner was looking at Luze with a serious face. "He's not lying Hotsuma."

"What do you mean he's not lying?! He's the enemy!"

"He was fighting against Cadenza and Elegy. That's enough proof that he's trying to help Yuki."

"That's complete bullshit Shusei! Luka and him are both trying to kill Yuki!"

"If it helps you believe me, I now understand why Luka protects God's Light so much…Love is a powerful emotion, something I didn't understand before…but now, I do. Just like Luka, I want to save the person I love from harm. You two find Luka while I go find Kanata."

Hotsuma's and Shusei's eyes went wide. The serious look on Luze's face showed them that what he was saying was all true. Hotsuma mustered up the courage to ask, "Do you love Kanata?"

Luze looked down, "Yes."

Shusei and Hotsuma looked at each other for a moment and then looked back at the Opast. "Please find Kanata and help him and Takashiro-sama defeat the Demon King," Shusei said. Luze nodded his head and quickly ran past the two.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Hotsuma asked, still a bit unsure.

"Yes…He has the same look in his eyes that Luka has whenever he talks about Yuki."

"Then you believe that Luka is still on our side?"

Shusei looked at his partner and nodded, "Luka always vowed to protect Yuki. I know that Yuki must believe him, so I will too."

"Then let's go find them. We need to get the hell out of here."

Shusei nodded again as the two ran off and continued their search for Yuki.

XXXX

Luka, Yuki and Sodom made it through the multiple Duras that were trying to block their way. As Luka continued to run, he noticed two Zweilt pairs fighting off the Duras that were in their way.

"Yuki."

Yuki opened his eyes and looked up at Luka. He looked towards the front and saw the two Zweilt pairs feet away. Kuroto, Senshirou, Ria and Sairi were fighting against the Duras that were trying to attack them. The Zweilts all noticed Luka's power approaching and were surprised to see that Yuki was with him.

"Yuki!" Ria shouted as she destroyed another Dura.

Luka and Sodom ran towards the group. Luka increased his power, making sure that every Dura around them would be destroyed. They all shattered into pieces and vanished, leaving the Zweilts, Sodom, Luka and Yuki all alone.

"Yuki!" Senshirou yelled out in happiness. Kuroto readied his sword while he looked seriously at Luka.

"Put Yuki down," Kuroto said.

"Luka's not our enemy! He didn't betray us!" Yuki shouted out, hoping his friends would understand.

"He betrayed us and let you get hurt while you were here. We won't trust him," Sairi replied also ready to attack.

"But….!"

"It's okay Yuki. It's only natural that they feel that way. All I ask is that you take Yuki and get out of here."

"Luka!"

"I made a promise to you Yuki, that I'd make sure you made it out of here safely and that I'd save Kanata. You'll be safe with the Zweilts. It's time for me to keep my second promise." Yuki looked up at Luka with a sad look on his face. Luka looked down at him with a smile. "I'll be okay. We're all going to make it out of this."

Tears started to form in Yuki's eyes. The thought of leaving Luka and letting him face danger alone scared him. Luka saw the worry in his eyes. He didn't want to part from Yuki either, but he had made a promise that he'd save Kanata. Slowly, Luka started to lean down and pressed his lips against Yuki's. At that moment, he didn't care if other people witnessed a side of him he never showed anyone other then Yuki. All he wanted was to reassure Yuki that everything was going to be okay.

Leaning away, Luka kept the smile on his face as he looked down at his lover. Yuki was blushing a little from the surprise kiss, but slowly started to smile back. The Zweilts looked at the two in surprise. Ria and Senshirou eventually smiled, now knowing that Luka was indeed still on their side. Luka made his way over to Sairi.

"Make sure Yuki doesn't touch the ground. Carry him until you're out of this mansion."

"Gladly," Sairi replied with a smirk as he grabbed onto Yuki. "We'll make sure this princess makes it out of here alive."

"P-Princess?" Yuki said in embarrassment. Ria and Senshirou laughed while Kuroto smiled a little, glad to see that Yuki was okay. The mansion floor began to tremble as the walls started to shake.

"Sodom, let's go," Luka said.

"Be careful," Yuki said.

Luka nodded his head and quickly ran off with Sodom by his side. The Zweilts also turned around and started to run the opposite direction. Yuki watched as Luka and Sodom disappeared from his sight. He closed his eyes and prayed that everyone he loved and cared about would be safe.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey everyone! Whoo! Finally an update for this story and it's a bit longer then my usual chapters :P It's the least I can do since I haven't updated in a while (thanks to school and other stuff -.-). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D Also if you follow the manga, you'll be super happy that it was finally updated! xD I nearly died of happiness while I was reading it. Luka and Yuki are too darn cute! O_O I want them to kiss already!**

**Haha, anyway before I go into fangirl mode, thank you for reading! Reviews are always welcomed :D I also enjoy talking to fellow Uraboku lovers!**

**Until next time!**


	24. Chapter 24

Some say you have flashbacks of the good times in your life when you're moments away from dying. Some also say that you think about all of your regrets and past mistakes, while you try to forgive yourself for what you have done to the people you hurt. Blood was running down the side of Kanata's face as he thought about these things. There was a deep wound on his side that the Demon King had caused with one blow.

Why did Kanata react the way he did? Why did he push Takashiro away and take the hit when Takashiro meant nothing to him? The only answer Kanata could find behind his actions was because of the love he had for Yuki. To Yuki, Takashiro was an important person and that alone made Kanata want to keep Yuki from suffering the loss of a loved one. It was a bit humorous how he was willing to die to save someone else so Yuki wouldn't cry, but knowing Yuki he would still cry over Kanata after all of the things he had done to him.

Wounded but not defeated, Kanata stood his ground, shielding Takashiro with his body. He kept his gaze on the Demon King, not showing a single ounce of fear.

"I'm amazed with your willpower, Reiga. Unfortunately, it's not going to last very long." The Demon King didn't feel worried or intimidated by the two necromancers in front of him. He was the all powerful ruler of the demons and what he commanded was done.

Kanata knew he didn't stand a chance against his master, but he would do whatever it took to keep him busy, as long as Yuki was able to get out of the mansion alive, that's all that mattered.

"Even if I fall, God's Light will continue to live and fight against the evil that you spread in this world. I believe in Yuki, and I believe that he will bring you down to your knees and destroy you."

"It's apparent how God's Light has affected you Reiga. It was a mistake to have the both of you resurrect and meet one another. It's a mistake you're going to wish never happened."

The Demon King didn't hesitate to throw another powerful blow towards Kanata. This time, it was Takashiro who pushed Kanata away and barely got hit by the attack. The two collapsed on the ground, injured and blood stained. It was a pitiful sight – two necromancers who had continuously fought against each other, were now working side by side to overthrow the wicked force that was known as the Demon King.

Takashiro looked over at Kanata who was trying to steady his breathing. He could tell that Kanata had already used a good amount of his power to stay alive. If they didn't think of a plan to defeat the Demon King, they would end dead in a matter of moments.

"What's wrong you two? Is that all the fight you had left?" The Demon King asked with an amused voice.

"It's not over yet…" Kanata replied. He slowly started to lift himself up, trying his best to fight against the pain that was spreading through his body. He hadn't felt so vulnerable since the time he fought against Cadenza for disobeying him. Fighting against a General Class Dura wasn't as bad as facing the demon that created them. Mustering up some of the energy he still had, Kanata stretched out his hand and started to recite a chant.

Takashiro listened as Kanata spurred out the words of a spell he felt like he heard before. It took him some time to realize that the chant was among the forbidden – the spells that could cause enormous harm to the opponent as well as the necromancer. He didn't feel the need to think twice as he stood up punched Kanata to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing Reiga?!"

"You of all people should know Takashiro. It's the only way we can win against this beast."

"Have you forgotten that you can't die here? If I let you die, Yuki will never stop feeling like it was somehow his fault. Do you want him to suffer more then he already has?"

Kanata looked at Takashiro's menacing face. He saw a hint of sorrow behind Takashiro's glaring eyes, sorrow that told Kanata to fight not only to win but also to live. But would Kanata be able to have the cake and eat it too? Would he be able to stop the Demon King and stay alive to live a happily ever after like in the many stories he had read to Yuki?

The Demon King sighed, bored and no longer interested in the two necromancers that were feet away from him. "I'm tired of playing these games. It's about time we end this once and for all." The Demon King conjured up a powerful red orb within his claw and threw it at the two. Takashiro threw up his hands and summoned as much power as he could to block the upcoming attack.

At that moment, a flash took over the entire room. Kanata's eyes automatically shut themselves, unable to look at the light that surrounded them. He didn't know what happened. He didn't know if he was still alive or already dead, but he got his answer when he felt a strong arm wrap around him from behind. The warm feeling radiating off of the person behind him was all too familiar.

"I'm sorry I took so long to come to your aide, Reiga-sama."

"Luze…"

The flash of light slowly started to disappear. Kanata opened his eyes and saw Luka standing in front of Takashiro with a dark and ominous purple aura around him with Sodom standing next to him. He looked back at Luze who also had the same powerful aura surrounding his body. The brothers had a strong presence within the room that was enough to match that of the Demon King.

It was the first time Takashiro and Kanata had seen the two brothers together. They were indeed the most beautiful Opasts, each with his own personality and way of living. Kanata felt at ease knowing that the man he loved was safe. He thought he was never going to see him again, and yet there they were, together and ready to fight beside each other.

"Luka…" Takashiro looked at the Opast with a serious look. He still believed that Luka had betrayed them and Yuki. Luka turned to look at the necromancer.

"Yuki is safe. The Zweilts should be out of here by now."

"Then why are you here? I thought I told you to leave with Yuki," Kanata said in confusion.

"I promised Yuki I'd find and protect you. He's waiting for us to get out of here…All five of us."

Kanata didn't know how to respond to those words. Yuki, who had always had pain in his heart, always thought about the people he loved and cared about, even if they had hurt him before. That kind and gentle nature of his was what the Zweilts called God's Light. Kanata felt his chest clench with a strong emotion of happiness. His childhood friend still wanted him in his life after so much torment and betrayal.

Smiling, Kanata began to stand up while Luze helped him to his feet. It was clear that the end to this never ending battle had finally arrived. Now all they needed to do was stop the evil force behind the corruption of the world. Perhaps they couldn't destroy the Demon King, but they could at least make him become weak so he wouldn't be able to cause damage for a while.

With his mind prepared to take on the task, Kanata looked at Takashiro with an intense gaze. The necromancers didn't need to speak in order to understand what they had to do. Nodding his head, Takashiro looked at the Demon King with a new determination in his eyes. Kanata did the same, this time ready to truly give it his all.

Luka and Luze also didn't need to say anything since they saw what the necromancers were about to do. They looked at each other for a brief moment, knowing what they had to do in order to stop the nightmare that the Demon King had created.

The four men stood tall, side by side, their powers increasing after every second. The ground beneath them began to tremble uncontrollably. The ceiling was starting to break, pieces falling to the ground around them and breaking on the floor.

"What's happening?!" Elegy yelled out as she looked around at the cracking walls.

Cadenza also looked around. He could feel the level of power that was being unleashed. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. The General Class Duras were too occupied with what was going on, that they didn't notice Tsukomo readying his gun and firing one after the other. Elegy and Cadenza were both hit and bound to a cross. Toko didn't waste any time and ran towards them with her sword ready to strike. Piercing her sword through Cadenza and then through Elegy, the General Class Duras couldn't do anything but scream as they became ashes and fell to the ground.

Outside, the mansion was crumbling. Ria, Senshirou, Kuroto, Sairi and Yuki watched from a distance. It was only going to take a few minutes before the mansion collapsed to the bottom. Yuki watched in fear, praying that everyone would make it out before it was too late.

The Demon King summoned another orb of power as he watched in astonishment the sight before him. The necromancers and the Crosszeria brothers were combining their powers to create an incredible force. There was also a hint of another power, one the Demon King despised and feared at the same time…It was the power of God's Light.

The cross Yuki had given Luka was dangling on his black chain and had an aura of its own. The warm orange glow that surrounded it grew, nearly blinding the Demon King with its bright light. The Demon King growled and threw his power orb at the men. Takashiro and Kanata summoned their red and blue dragons while Sodom took his dragon form and went for the attack. The powers collided and created a bright flash that once again took over the room.

Tsukomo and Toko ran out of the crumbling mansion. As they were getting further away, a loud explosion filled the area and caused them to fall. The mansion started to collapse, dust and debris moving all around.

Yuki watched in horror, afraid that it was indeed the end. Tears began to form in his eyes as he started to run towards the falling mansion. Sairi and Kuroto quickly grabbed onto him and held him back. Yuki struggled, wanting to break free and find Luka, Sodom, Kanata, Takashiro and Luze. He didn't want to believe that they were gone.

"Yuki, look!" Ria shouted.

Yuki looked towards the direction Ria was pointing at. His eyes went wide as he saw the debris and dust moving away to reveal Luka, Takashiro, Kanata, Luze and Sodom unharmed and protected by an orange shield. Another shield was protecting Shusei and Hotsuma who had been searching and fighting off Duras throughout the chaos. The tears that had formed in his eyes started to roll down his face, not because of sadness, but rather in utter happiness that the people he loved were alive.

Toko and Tsukomo ran up to the rest of the Zweilts with smiles on their faces, wanting to show Yuki that everyone had made it out. The Zweilts were relieved. Everyone was alright and the Demon King was gone.

Kanata fell to his knees, exhausted after using a high percentage of his power. Luze bent down beside him and looked at Kanata with a relieved smile. "We made it Reiga-sama. It's all over."

Kanata smiled and looked to the side. He could see Yuki standing in the distance and could see the warm smile and tears of joy that rolled down his face.

"Yes…It's also a new beginning…" Kanata replied.

"Reiga, Luze…" Kanata and Luze looked at Takashiro who looked back at them with a smile. "Welcome to the Giou Clan."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**O_O Omg, it's finally the end! Whoo hoo! xD Haha, actually I'll probably write up one more chapter, you know, the chapter filled with life after this whole mess where Luka and Yuki are happy, the Zweilts are happy, and more Kanata and Luze moments too! ^_^ I hope you guys will like that!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and for supporting me with this story! :D I really do appreciate it! Again there will be one more chapter to this story so please be awaiting that. I'll try my best to update some time this week!**

**Reviews are always welcomed! They make me happy ^_^**

**Until next time!**


	25. Chapter 25

"What is it with the Crosszeria brothers and being naked around other men?" Hotsuma asked while being submerged in the enormous bath. Currently the only ones giving Hotsuma company were Tsukomo, Sairi, Senshirou, Yuki, and Kanata.

"They probably have their reasons. Kuroto and Shusei refused to come in too," Senshirou replied a bit disappointed.

"Shusei, I understand, but Kuroto, Luka and Luze don't have a good reason."

"Has Luka ever bathed with you Yuki?" Tsukomo asked. Yuki's face immediately turned red. Hotsuma grinned.

"So he has gone into a bath, but only if Yuki is the only one with him. When did this happen?"

"I-I just wanted Luka to join me for an evening bath…That's all it was," Yuki quickly replied, embarrassed that the topic had been brought up.

"You're not very convincing Yuki. Something definitely happened between you two. It's written all over your face," Kanata said, amused that his childhood friend was becoming more and more flustered.

"K-Kanata-san!"

"We should stop messing with Yuki. Luka will kill us if he finds out," Senshirou said.

"Are you really that scared of him Senshirou?" Hotsuma asked.

"Why don't we talk about you and Shusei? I'm sure you have a lot to tell us Hotsuma. I heard you two last night," Sairi said with a big smile. Hotsuma's face became beet red as everyone started to laugh and smile at his embarrassment.

XXXX

It still felt strange being inside the Twilight Mansion. Luze couldn't help but roam the endless hallways whenever Kanata was spending time with Yuki. He was fascinated by the architecture of the building, along with the many rooms and luxurious decorations that hung on the walls.

It would be his new home with people who welcomed him with opened arms even after all he had done. It was the place where he would start anew with his lover. Luze wasn't sure what the future was going to bring him, but he could only hope that happiness was somewhere in it.

Making his way outside, Luze spotted Luka hanging around the fountain while Sodom chased a butterfly. As if sensing his presence, Luka turned his head and made direct eye contact with his brother. Neither of them said a word or moved from their place. It had been a rocky journey, but there they were, face to face in a calm setting, where swords were not drawn and angered looks were not painted across their faces. How long had it been since they were able to be around each other and look at one another not as enemies, but simply as brothers of the same bloodline?

"Luze! Isn't this butterfly pretty?!" Sodom asked as he ran up to Luze and showed him the blue butterfly he had caught.

"It's…interesting," was all Luze could say to the smiling familiar in front of him. Even though Luze didn't smile, Sodom's smile grew bigger.

"Master is really happy you're here!"

Luze looked over at Luka who was paying no mind to them. It didn't seem like Luka was glad to have him around. Luze thought the only reason he put up with him was for Yuki's sake.

"Come Luze! You and Master should have fun too!" Sodom grabbed onto Luze's arm and dragged him over to Luka. Once the two brothers were inches away from each other, Sodom happily went back to chasing the butterfly he had let escape.

"You're familiar is very energetic," Luze said while he kept his eyes on Sodom.

"It's in his nature," Luka replied.

"I suppose he said what he said because he's energetic."

"No…He wasn't lying when he said I was happy you're here."

Luze looked at Luka surprised. Luka continued, "I didn't want to betray you or our family back then, but I also didn't want to continue to serve the Demon King. I knew I wouldn't have been able to convince you to come with me to fight alongside God's Light, so I just left you're side without a word of what I was going to do."

"When I found out you had betrayed us, I was angry. I couldn't understand why you would push everything you had away just for a woman that wasn't one of us…"

"But you do now…because you did the same thing for Kanata."

Luze looked to the side, acknowledging the fact that Luka was right. Never, in a million years, did he think he would betray the Demon King like his brother had done. The thought was absurd. It wasn't until he found love and saw how powerful it was, that he realized why his brother had made the decision to leave. Where there is love, there is light, and where there is light, there is happiness.

A small smile formed on Luze's face, this time causing Luka to become surprised. Luze looked back at Luka, with the smile still on his face. The only words he could think of at the moment to show Luka his gratitude were simple but had a lot of meaning behind them.

"Thank you."

XXXX

The day had come and gone just like all of the previous ones. The sky had turned dark but was filled with bright stars and the full moon. Luka and Yuki calmly sat outside and looked up at the beautiful scenery above them. Their hands were intertwined as Yuki's head rested on Luka's shoulder. Their relationship had grown stronger with the passing days. Yuki continued to blush every now and then whenever they kissed or became intimate, but that was what Luka loved about him. His innocence, his kindness, and his warmth were a few of things that the Opast adored about his lover.

In the beginning, the Zweilts would sneak up on them and watch them, just to make sure that Luka and Yuki were in fact together. Inwardly, they were glad the Zweilts stopped eavesdropping after a while, allowing them some privacy all to themselves with no prying eyes.

Closing his eyes, Yuki smiled and thanked God for giving him such happiness. He was with his friends and the love of his life. He hadn't lost anyone during the nightmare they had gone through. Now, he was at peace and grateful that life was finally on his side.

"Luka…"

"Yes Yuki?"

"I love you."

Luka smiled and kissed the top of Yuki's head. "I love you too."

XXXX

"Kanata-sama…"

Luze tightened his grip on the bed sheet underneath him. His body was exposed and slowly being devoured by the man on top of him. No matter how many times they were together and how many marks Kanata left on his body, Luze always wanted more.

"Luze, I thought I told you to just call me Kanata."

"Forgive me…Kanata."

Kanata laughed a little, "You'll get used to it eventually. Now, let's hurry before we're late meeting up with Yuki and Luka."

"Yes Mas…Kanata."

Kanata smiled and gently kissed the corner of Luze's lips. He traced his hand over the Opast's porcelain chest until he rested it over the beating heart that raced underneath it.

"I love you Luze."

Luze's eyes went wide in shock. The words he never fathomed to receive from anyone were now being directed towards him. Why did this man create such vulnerability within the once cold and ruthless Opast?

Hesitantly, with a trembling mouth, Luze mustered up the courage to finally say the sacred words that described his feelings for Kanata – words he should have said a while back.

"I…love you, Kanata," Luze said as he placed his hand over Kanata's and smiled. Betrayal usually brings sadness and anger, but in this case, it brought Luze out of the darkness and into the arms of his beloved.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**;_; I'm in tears for two reasons: 1) Such a happy ending and 2) Because this is the last chapter to this story. I had a lot of fun writing it along with reading your reviews :D Uraboku is my number one favorite anime and I believe it's going to stay that way. I hope you enjoyed this story! I also hope this chapter was a satisfying ending ^_^**

**Thanks for reading, for your favorites, follows and reviews!**

**If you want please check out my YouTube channel: KoiandKirai Productions. I've been working on a Drama CD for an anime story I've written and it'd be great to get some support!**

**Again, thanks! You're all awesome! xD**


End file.
